Hermano
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [kankugaa,narusasu,shikaneji,temaino] Kanku intenta ayudar a gaa que por un suceso le quieren retirar del puesto de kage, aunque las formas de hacerlo no son las que tenía planeadas en un principio. Partida a Konoha y muchos celos. [intencione d fic raro]
1. Sentir

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno a muchas os parecerá una locura pero bueno, la verdad es que a mi es una pareja que realmente me agrada y me da mucho morbo, en el foro de MR tiene un hilo para ella y todo y diversas imágenes en la galería de Gaara, así que por favor no me digáis que es rara o que desagrada mucho jo T.T también avisar que no va a ser muy lujuriosa mas bien tierno o eso espero… pensé en ponerla en los chibi-shot pero… me ha gustado tanto que al final lo voy a dejar en un oneshot con final abierto, es decir que como lo escribo en el pc pues si tiene éxito o me leen unas diez personas pues me comprometo a mandarlos a Konoha y poner un montón de celos jeje y también un poco de sasunaru, jeje, es que no me quiero quedar sin verme a Kankuro celoso por Gaara, oh dios quedaría guapísimo XD, bueno vosotros diréis, darle una oportunidad por favor. Va para nyamo, la única chica que ha escrito un kankugaa y la que me ayudó a inspirarme, muchas gracias n.n, también para aidi-chan ya que con un poco de suerte la conoceré la semana que viene jeje.**_

**HERMANO…**

**Capi 1: Sentir.**

El consejo de Suna estaba reunido tratando un asunto más que escabroso, una de las ancianas algo alterada por la conversación plantó sus palmas en la mesa y se levantó bruscamente, su mirada estaba clavada en la serena postura de Gaara que escuchaba todo sin mediar palabra, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus brazos y piernas cruzados.

**-Usted es el Kazekage, nunca debió hacerlo, ¿qué se cree? Tendrá poder para manejar la aldea pero no para tratar así a sus ciudadanos-,** reprochaba la mujer, apoyaba por el asentimiento de los demás presentes, menos de dos personas.

Temari agachó la cabeza, todo había sido por su culpa, ella sabía bien defenderse, pues ni un hombre había conseguido tomarla por sorpresa, su otöto no debía haberse metido en aquella pelea. Gaara no hablaba, seguía en la misma postura como si la cosa no fuera con él, quería todo menos discutir y sí, reconocía que se había pasado un poco con aquel chico, pero nada menos de lo que se merecía. Kankuro miraba la escena, llevaba una túnica simple, de color claro y atada en la cintura con un largo cordón, aquello le extrañaba, su hermano nunca había atacado a nadie y menos dejarlo en tal mal estado, por lo menos en el tiempo que se había reformado. Se rascó la cabeza castaña y decidió seguir escuchando lo ocurrido en silencio.

Al no obtener respuesta de ninguno, la anciana explotó sentándose de golpe en su asiento y buscando las palabras exactas para comentarle la decisión tomada por todos los miembros, excepto él y sus hermanos.

**-Desde hoy deja sus obligaciones de kage, será un jounin más, puede marcharse mientras encontramos a alguien que acepte el cargo y sepa llevarlo mejor que usted-,** cesó la mujer un poco asustada al final por la reacción del pelirrojo.

Este bajó la pierna y descruzó los brazos en un movimiento mas bien rudo, levantó la cabeza y los miró, frío e intimidante a cada uno de los allí presentes, después volvió a cerrar los ojos y se levantó sin decir palabra, andando hasta salir al balcón y saltar hasta el suelo con un gesto bastante elegante.

La rubia se alzó de repente agitando sus cuatro moñitos y encaró al consejo, sus ojos estaba furiosos, casi invadidos en lágrimas por la impotencia y culpabilidad por lo que había ocurrido con su otöto. Apretó el puño y brutalmente golpeó la mesa.

**-Él actuó como cualquier hermano que encuentra a su onesan en peligro, si fuera sido alguna de vuestras hijas os hubierais quedado quietos mientras un hombre la tocaba e intentaba abusar de ella? No seguro, pero claro siempre la habéis tenido tomada con él, a pesar de que os haya salvado el culo millones de veces, hasta concertó por fin un pacto de Konoha y acabó con la rivalidad que siempre había, así se lo agradecéis? sois escoria!-,** gruñó gravemente mientras salía de la estancia sin que nadie se atreviera a rechistarle.

Todo ojearon en la dirección donde el último de los hermanos estaba sentado y con expresión pensativa, parecía ser más tranquilo que los demás y no se tomaría las cosas tan a la tremenda. Se levantó igualmente y se dirigió con calma al consejo.

**-Yo no os hablaré o me comportaré como ellos, primero he pensado todo lo ocurrido, desde que empezó hasta que finalizó de esta forma, y solo he llegado a una serena conclusión, mi hermano a tenido mucha culpa en esto y no lo niego-,** explicó sin mirarles, centrando la vista en la luz cegadora que se colaba por el amplio balcón.

**-Sabíamos que usted no era como los demás Kankuro-sama, por eso queríamos pedirle que aceptara el puesto de-,** hablaba confiada la misma anciana de antes hasta que fue cortada por una severa mirada del castaño.

**-No diga mas, la culpa la tuvo mi hermano por quedarse en una aldea que lo había utilizado como herramienta de guerra, lo habían intentado matar numerosas veces desde que era niño y encima después había dado su propia vida para salvarla, por haber cambiado y conseguido por sus meritos el puesto de Kazekage. Desde un primer momento solo lo habéis utilizado, lo nombrasteis kage para pactar una unión con Konoha, y ahora que la tenéis solo buscabais la mejor ocasión para deshaceros de él, dejándolo por supuesto como ninja para protegeros las espaldas-,** les dio la espalda a todos, que mantenían los ojos y la boca bien abiertas, nunca hubieran pensado que sus verdaderos planes podrían ser descubiertos en tan poco tiempo y por aquella persona, **-una cosa…-,** se volvió y los observó con una pequeña sonrisa, **-Gaara no ha hablado pero él lo sabe desde hace muchísimo tiempo, de todas formas se ha dejado utilizar por el bien de la aldea, pero yo no soy tan bueno…-,** clavó su mirada directa a la verde de la mujer que ahora se convulsionaba nerviosa en su asiento, **-si no le devolvéis el puesto a mi otöto me encargaré de romper el pacto con Konoha y las demás aldeas, aunque eso provoque entrar en guerra, es lo menos que os merecéis por la forma en que lo tratasteis-.**

Uno de los ancianos que no había pronunciado palabra, se irguió un poco en su silla y carraspeó su garganta, había estado pensado algo por largo rato, buscando una buena razón con la que contraatacar a aquel muchacho que había echado por tierra todos sus planes.

**-Te comportas de manera extraña, cuantas veces te has escondido detrás de mí porque le tenías miedo? Cuantas veces as dicho este monstruo no es mi hermano? Cuantas veces as llorado por no poder controlarlo y verlo a matar a miles de personas?-,** el hombre dejó escapar una sonrisa prepotente al ver la expresión de desconcierto que mantenía el marionetista.

Se sorprendió ante el ataque directo de aquel hombre, y recordó todas las veces de las que le acusaba, si tenía mucha razón pero… cuantas veces había pensado lo contrario? Cuantas veces lo había protegido? Gaara se enfrentó a Akatsuki dando la cara por él y Suna, él mismo se enfrentó contra aquel miembro de Akatsuki sabiendo que podría morir con tal de ir en busca de su otöto, habían pasado muchas cosas y la sensación de verlo muerto en el suelo nunca desaparecerá de su pecho, nunca… y aunque él no hubiera sido el causante del cambio de su hermano no podía entristecer.

**-Eso era antes… de que apareciera en nuestras vidas Uzumaki Naruto, recordad ese nombre, es él quien salvó esta aldea y no mi hermano en sí…-.**

Al ver que no había provocado el efecto esperado el anciano arrugó el rostro y aun amenazados se quedaron solos en aquella estancia, habría otra salida que la que Kankuro les había indicado? Serían capaces de arriesgarse a concretar una guerra solo por no volverle a dar el cargo a aquel niño pelirrojo, cuando ahora siquiera tenía aquel demonio en su interior? Eran muchas cosas las que tenían que tratar tranquilamente.

**--**

Kankuro estaba parado frente la casa donde ahora vivía Gaara, hacía un tiempo desde que Naruto se marchó por última vez, que había decidido irse solo a un departamento, era pequeño y curiosamente lo más grande era el dormitorio, ya que ahora sí que lo utilizaba y con muchísima frecuencia, disfrutaba de una siesta tanto como un niño de su helado. Suspiró he intentó convencerse a sí mismo que hacía bien en ir a verlo, subió las escaleras despacio casi temiendo que fuera escuchado por su hermano. La puerta estaba abierta, raro en él, y entró sigilosamente encontrando toda la estancia a oscuras, sin embargo el chakra de Gaara demostraba que estaba allí, en algún lado entre la penumbra.

Siguió ahora sin importarle que le oyera hasta entrar al salón, podía ver la pequeña silueta de su otöto en el sillón, encogido. También y para su tremendo asombro un pequeño sollozo que lo aterró, no… era imposible… Gaara llorando… se llevó una mano a la boca y la mordió intentando contener su coraje, él era el mayor, tenía que protegerlo y sin embargo ahí estaba, frente a él, llorando.

**-Kankuro… vete…-,** su voz sumamente grave hizo eco en la habitación, echando un poco hacia atrás al castaño de la impresión, aún de vez en cuando le venían los viejos temores, sobre todo cuando le hablaba tan secamente.

**-No… puedo dejarte… en este estado-,** se atrevió a decir, sentándose a su lado y en un gesto algo osado intentar tocarle las hebras rojizas.

Al sentir el mínimo tacto Gaara tembló y como si no se lo creyera observó con sus esmeraldas bien abiertas la cara apenada de aquel chico, su cuerpo se agitaba, estaba asustado, en su vida nadie le había acariciado y menos demostrado cariño, como que ahora él venía a darle aquellas sensaciones? Esa persona que aunque compartieran sangre siempre le había temido por tener un demonio en su interior? Pero… todas aquellas dudas se desvanecieron, cuando la mano abarcó su pálida mejilla, invadiéndola de una calidez desconocida pero tranquilizadora, en ese momento las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro escasamente dejaron de fluir de sus ojos, sentía paz, mucha paz…

En un movimiento brusco Kankuro lo agarró de los hombros y lo acurrucó en su pecho, era lo único que podía ofrecerle a aquel niño en ese momento, a aquel hombre con corazón de niño que había y seguía sufriendo por la indeferencia de todas las personas a su alrededor. Y entonces fue cuando ocurrió, sintió como Gaara se aferraba con sus manos a su túnica y escondía la cabeza aún más en su regazo, dejando que todo el calor de su cuerpo, todos sus movimientos y sentimientos invadieran al castaño, desbordándolo de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Se dio cuenta… él nunca lo había visto como un hermano en sí… no era amor fraternal, era un sentimiento mas bien carnal… No pudo más que asustarse, como lo había atraído hasta sí ahora lo alejó, dejándolo a una distancia considerable mientras lo miraba con terror. Gaara lo observó primero con sorpresa para después agachar la vista y centrarla en sus manos que temblaban y jugaban entre ellas con nerviosismo. Su voz se empezó a escuchar triste y perturbada, un rechazo más no era gran cosa para él.

**-Lo siento Kankuro, no debería haberte dejado que me abrazaras, de todas formas esto solo me ha hecho perder la última esperanza de que alguien me acepte-,** ahora estaba mas tranquilo, su rostro se volvió de nuevo inexpresivo y se echó en el respaldo del sillón cerrando seguidamente los ojos, intentado serenarse a tal extremo de dejar de sentir cualquier clase de sensación.

Algo en el interior del marionetista le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así, que no debía irse sin explicarle lo que realmente le había pasado, pero no hubo esa reacción, sin más se levantó de su asiento y aprentando puños y dientes se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

**-No quería que esto ocurriera…-,** fue lo único que dijo antes de disponerse a cruzar el umbral.

**-Sabes…-,** como por una gran presión el castaño frenó, **-es extraño y a lo mejor te asustas pero… cuando me has acariciado me han dado ganas de más, pero no de forma fraternal, era otra tipo de sentimiento-,** sin poderlo evitar Kankuro volvió a vibrar, su cuerpo se agitaba, cerró los ojos pues en realidad sí que quería escuchar aquello aunque su razón lo negara, **-puede ser que no sepa diferenciarlo, ya que nadie me ha demostrado ningún tipo de cariño…-,** y eso fue ya lo último que le bastó para darse la vuelta y observarlo, miradas fijas, la inseguridad en aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían temblar nerviosos, se veía tan hermoso… con aquel toque rosado de sus mejillas y el rostro intentado demostrar frialdad, pero que lo único que dejaba ver era la timidez de un niño no querido. Bajó la cara avergonzado, no sabía porque le había contado todas esas cosas a su hermano, que pensaría ahora de él?

El castaño aceptando ya la verdad se volvió a acercar a aquel chico que algo intranquilo lo observaba, se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio que antes y aproximó su cara a la de Gaara. Este último no entendía que podía pretender su onisan, demo aun y así no lo retuvo, quería experimentar un poco más, solo un poco más de cariño. Notó algo en sus labios, cerró levemente sus ojos y sintió una calidez rozarlos, aprisionándolos dulcemente. Todo aquello era nuevo para él, lo más tierno que había degustado en su vida, también… el tacto de dedos inseguros acariciarle la mejilla, ascender por su pómulo hasta llegar a su frente y palpándole la sien izquierda, sintió como lo delineaba, aquel símbolo que había representado el único sentimiento de amor en su vida, y ahora él lo dibujaba con sus yemas provocando un tremendo cosquilleo que lo hacía derretir.

**-Kan… kuro…-,** susurró entrecortadamente, dejando ver aquel placer que le producía aquellas meras caricias.

Con la mayor de las delicadezas le recogió la última perla que, rebelde, escapaba de los lindos ojos aguamarina, ahora, despejados de aquellas ojeras, que, por fin dejaban demostrar la gran belleza que éstas ocultaban, los ojos más hermosos que aquel chico había visto nunca, brillantes y ahora llenos de inseguridad pero de deseo. Llevó el dedo que atrapó la gotita a sus labios y lo lamió tranquilamente, ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo que no perdía detalle de la escena, después lo volvió a acercar a su mejilla, dejando que hiciera contraste la humedad de su piel con la calidez que envolvía la cara del menor. Este cerró los ojitos y suspiró, era una sensación extraña que provocó una sonrisita al castaño.

**-¿Estás bien…?-,** preguntó acercando su cara a la suya y abrazándolo, posando sus labios en el erizado cuello del kage, sin moverlos los dejó allí dejando que su suavidad fuera transmitida.

**-S-si…-,** afirmó encogiéndose un poco por el agradable cosquilleo.

Se sentía un poco mal, creía que se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de su hermano en aquel concepto pero… no podía resistirse a tenerlo de esa forma entre sus brazos, notar como se agitaba y suspiraba cerca también de su cuello, esa sonrojes que acaparaba todo su rostro y lo embellecía extremadamente. De pronto se retiró y lo agarró bruscamente de la barbilla, alzándole la cara para observarlo fijamente. Las hebras rojizas se balancearon un poco y las brillantes esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada, cada vez estaba más tranquilo y seguro de lo que hacía y sentía.

**-¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto…? Somos hermanos…-,** preguntó con la faz mas segura que nunca había visto el pelirrojo en la cara de su onisan.

**-¿También hombres no? Y eso que importa… para una vez que alguien me da cariño no se lo pienso negar, sea cual sea la situación-,** la respuesta estaba más que clara, él lo deseaba igualmente y no sentía ningún escrúpulo para esa relación, aunque fuera una prohibida.

**-Ok…-,** le susurró picaron al oído, haciendo que de nuevo el menor se sonrojase, lo agarró de la mano y lo levantó en un impulso, dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

Entró a la estancia, era casi tan grande como la mitad del departamento, decorada en un tono marrón claro, estaba compuesta por pocos muebles, enfrente de la puerta hay un pequeño armario, a su izquierda justo la pared y a su derecha era bastante amplia, dejando en el centro bien ocupada una cama de matrimonio cerca de la ventana, donde podía apreciarse una admirable visión de la Luna que en esos momentos era llena e iluminaba la habitación sin tener que recurrir a la luz.

Kankuro quedó algo complejo ante tan maravillosa vista, ahora entendía porque amaba tanto Gaara su cuarto. En otro de sus arranques lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo dejó justo debajo del rayo de luz que emitía el enorme astro sobre ellos. El mayor tragó saliva, como podía ser alguien tan lindo y hermoso, quererlo de esa forma y no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento? El pelirrojo avergonzado retiró las manos que estaban posadas posesivamente en sus hombros y lo escrutó con la mirada.

**-Vas a dejar de contemplarme así, como si fuera una doncella virgen o algo por el estilo?-,** se ofendió volteando su cara hacia la ventana.

El castaño se rascó la nuca nervioso, pero si tenía razón, no podía dejar de admirarlo. Llevó una mano a la capa de Kage que aún llevaba puesta el pelirrojo y con una leve presión sobre su pecho lo tendió en la cama, de forma que el cuerpo del menor quedara transversal a ella. Sin miramiento alguno se sentó en su cadera y ascendió su túnica, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. Gaara lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no quería perder ni uno de los movimientos que su oniisan ejecutaba para provocarlo. Agarraba la túnica levemente por el filo para alzarla sensualmente, dejando ahora también completa visión de su vientre, deslizándola despacio por su pecho hasta en un gesto algo más acelerado sacarla por su cabeza y lanzarla al suelo. Ahora lo único que interrumpía que sintiera su piel al completo eran esos pequeños bóxer que ocultaban su intimidad. El menor algo aturdido alzó una mano e intentó tocar parte de su piel que por último había dejado a la luz, pero la inseguridad le pudo rechazando el intento y bajando la mano que fue retenida por la de Kankuro. Este con tranquilidad la volvió a ascender hasta su pecho para que lo rozara, haciendo sonrojar de forma extrema a Gaara. Lo sintió suave, fuerte, la verdad que nunca había mirado a su hermano como ahora lo hacía, estaba bastante bien… tenía una piel morena agradable a la vista, delicada pero tensa, igual que todo su duro cuerpo, de pronto un calor no conocido por él le envolvió y notó como algo abajo le dolía. Se incorporó un poco y se observó, algo abultaba la capa que en esos momentos el castaño intentaba quitarle.

Este deslizaba sus dedos por el cuerpo pálido bajo él, casi creyendo que era de porcelana, con sumo cuidado le alzó la capa y la sacó por su cabeza revolviendo los mechones cobrizos que quedaron algo despeinados. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, Gaara estaba tan empalmado como él, eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, ya que cada vez le parecía más una violación que una relación consentida, también pudo apreciar que pocas veces se había puesto a tono así que se dejó caer sobre él, provocando que ambos cuerpos quedaran juntos, presionándose y rozándose por todos lados, sucedió lo que esperaba.

**-Ah… Kankuro… tengo bochorno…-,** explicó con algo de frialdad pero envolviendo el cuerpo del mayor y descansando sus manos en su amplia espalda.

El mayor lo miró dejando que su nariz hiciera presión en la de Gaara, con las manos le abarcó el pelo enterrando sus dedos en él y masajeándolo mientras mezclaba sus labios, envolviéndole la boca e intentando introducir lentamente su lengua para no asustarlo. Podía sentir como su onisan introducía algo húmedo y caliente en su boca, la inspeccionaba de forma dulce pero buscaba desasosiego, jugueteando con la suya y entrelazándola, mientras que alborotaba su cabello y estiraba pasionalmente de él, estaba… estaba algo ansioso... tenía ganas de seguir con aquello pero no sabía como, tampoco se rebajaría a preguntarle y menos a pedirle más… solo le quedaba resistirlo hasta que su hermano se cansara y siguiera con lo demás. El castaño disfrutaba con la cara de angustia que tenía el menor, entonces… quería más… eh? Bajó una mano… suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas por la tripita hasta llegar al borde de la única prenda que estorbaba en su cuerpo, se coló en un movimiento ligero y rozó la puntita de su miembro, provocando una leve convulsión al cuerpo cristalino que empezaba a sudar.

**-Ah…! no me toques ahí...-,** ascendía su barbilla mientras se mordía el labio, que era esa extrema sensación de querer explotar? Se sentía desesperada pero tremendamente placentera.

**-Shsss...-,** colocó dulcemente un dedo en su labio para hacerlo callar, **-déjamelo todo a mí… Gaara…-.**

El pelirrojo se revolvió un poco sobre sí mismo, esa forma de decir su nombre, en un susurro envuelto de deseo, le provocó un calor sofocante, más que el que ya tenía. Notó como despacio le bajaba la prenda que ocultaba su intimidad y la deslizaba por sus piernas hasta sacarla y dejarla por allí tirada. La primera reacción de Gaara fue taparse con un gran sonrojo cubriendo totalmente sus mejillas, pero el castaño que se lo veía venir fue apartando las manos y colocándolas a cada lado de su cadera, bien sujetas por las suyas. Primero lo miró dejando que sus pupilas igualmente verdes se clavaran en las del menor, que aunque se mantenían fijas en él se notaban temblorosas y hasta se podría decir que deseosas de más. Después colocó sus labios frente a aquella erección virgen que aclamaba por la máxima atención posible, con la puntita de su lengua la rozó, dejando que su aliento hiciera el resto. El cuerpo del kage se convulsionó bruscamente sin conseguir movimiento ante el agarre que ejercía Kankuro en sus muñecas, se quedó de nuevo recostado en la cama, con la boca llena de suspiros y numerosas gotitas de sudor surcando en un camino de brillantez todo el pálido pecho.

**-¿Te gusta…?-,** preguntó socarrón mientras seguía suspirando en la puntita y la lamía mínimamente.

Notó como el menor no contestaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios atrapados en una mordida de sus propios dientes, sus dedos agarraban las sábanas de una forma desesperada, intentando aguantar todo aquello, pero se le escapaba de las manos, tantas sensaciones de golpe no pudieran impedir que sus reflejos salieran a la luz y fue cuando el mayor escuchó unos golpecitos venir de la ventana, como si alguien lanzara varias piedras al cristal. No le prestó mucha atención y se introdujo de golpe la longitud en su boca, devorándola con experimentados movimientos, mientras lamía y mordía cada trozo de carne que le fuera sensitivo al pequeño. Un gran gemido escapó de sus labios, Gaara no podía más, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque aquello no acabara nunca, porque jamás dejara de envolver su intimidad de aquella forma tan fogosa y caliente. Su pecho se agitaba, y sus ojos borrosos se centraban en una cantidad de arena que sigilosamente entraba por la ventana, supuestamente movida por su subconsciente, pero a la cual no le prestó mucha atención. De pronto sintió una succión que lo subió al cielo, arrugó el rostro en una mueca placentera y se aferró con angustia a las hebras castañas que se agitaban al compás de aquella boca, sin saber muy bien el motivo, la arena golpeó a Kankuro quitándolo de encima y echándolo de la cama, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared contraria.

**-Arg!-,** se quejó al sentir una fuerte molestia en su espalda, aún podía degustar el sabor de su otöto en la boca, se relamió los labios y se tranquilizó, esperando a que se aclarara, ya que por lo que podía apreciar Gaara lo miraba desconcertado, un poco asustado por el fuerte golpe que le había dado, **-no te preocupes…-,** se palpó la parte superior de la cabeza, también se había dado ahí e hizo una mueca molesta, **-peores palizas me han dado, jeje-,** le sonrió.

La arena cayó de golpe al suelo, quedando esparcida por la habitación. Gaara se miró su erección que ahora recaía después de la explosión de placer y tocaba su misma semilla, como examinándola, buscando el porqué de esa esencia y el placer sentido. Miró a su hermano por un instante, después desvió la cabeza y ocultó su mirada con aquel lindo flequillo rojizo.

**-Lo siento, al terminar reaccioné solo, no fue mi intención hacerte daño-, **su voz era un hilito que resonaba en la amplia estancia fríamente.

**-No importa, soy un tipo fuerte, un poco de arena no me hará daño-, **rió bajo un toque de falsedad e intentar tranquilizarlo, no quería que se sintiera culpable por acudir a esa reacción desesperada, la culpa era suya por presionarlo, sabiendo todos los problemas que había tenido desde siempre.

Gaara se bajó de la cama sin ninguna expresión fija y con paso seguro se acercó hasta Kankuro, alargando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, este tragó saliva al poder admirar directamente aquel hermoso cuerpo en movimiento, pero es que no se daba cuenta que él aún estaba con ganas de más? Alzó su mano para agarrar la contraria, aunque solo le dio tiempo de rozar un poco sus dedos.

Dos golpes en la puerta del cuarto se escucharon y una voz femenina muy conocida por ellos hizo acto de presencia. El castaño ensanchó los ojos y buscó un agujero donde meterse, el menor lo miró con algo de vergüenza ajena mientras unía las palmas de sus manos y después las centraba en la puerta, donde se formó un muro de tierra por el cual la rubia nunca podría pasar.

**-Gaara… yo… lo siento… se que es muy tarde para molestar… solo… yo quería… disculparme… todo esto es por mi culpa, lo siento…-,** Temari rozaba la madera sin atreverse a abrirla, mientras esperaba que alguna respuesta saliera de los inseguros labios de su hermano.

**-Estoy durmiendo, Temari, por favor déjame, mañana hablamos…-,** cortó rápidamente, observando a un Kankuro todo sonrojado y suspirando con cierto alivio.

**-Ah… bueno…-,** cuando parecía que se iba a marchar y sus pasos se alejaban, volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta, **-oye… ¿sabes donde esta Kankuro…? Se ha enfrentado contra el consejo y están todos revolucionados, no quería dejarlo sólo, vaya que intentaran algo raro, pero no lo encuentro-,** dijo bastante preocupada, la verdad que el mayor afán de Suna era quitarse a todos los enemigos según ellos que no acataban sus órdenes, y encima los ponían entre la espada y la pared, no tenían escrúpulos en acabar con alguien a sangre fría.

Gaara no pudo contestar por la sorpresa, se volteó y contempló a su onisan, esperando que él le aclarara porqué había echo algo tan imprudente. Este solo atinó a sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza, nunca le diría que todo era por él, por protegerlo, para darle lo que nunca había tenido, no, nunca le confesaría algo tan vergonzoso. Sin saber porqué, comenzó a vestirse, agarrando la túnica y deslizándola por su cuerpo, atándosela fuertemente a la cintura. Se atusó el pelo y se dirigió a la ventana mirando como era de alta para saltar. El pelirrojo seguía sin contestar a la rubia que se impacientaba por momentos, solo recorría cada movimiento de su hermano hasta que con un gesto de mano como única despedida, saltó por la cornisa cayendo ligeramente al suelo, donde se le escuchó correr. No pudo más que echarse en la pared y dejarse resbalar por ella, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, agarró el bóxer que estaba por allí cerca y se lo colocó, deshaciendo el muro de arena y dejando que ésta se desgranizara en el suelo.

Temari escuchó el ruido alterándose y abriendo ahora la puerta sin dificultades, buscó a su hermano encontrándoselo en el suelo y la cara tapada con ambas manos. Se acercó temerosa, acuclillándose y despejándole una… hallando su cara inexpresiva mirándola fijamente.

**-¿Gaara que te ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí tirado?-,** este no se movía y ella aún más nerviosa se ponía, **-si es por lo de Kankuro no te preocupes, él sabe defenderse, vale? Además, mañana tenemos que volver al consejo, tienen una proposición para ti-, **serenándose un poco, ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse del suelo y lo sentó en la cama, tumbándolo, **-venga duerme y hablamos mañana, de sobra sé que tú necesitas ahora descansar el doble que cualquier persona-,** le dio un beso en la frente y alejándose se paró en el umbral de la puerta, **-Buenas noches, Gaara…-,** dijo antes de marcharse.

**-Buenas noches, Temari…-,** suspiró, miró la luna he intentó conciliar el sueño, intentando no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido ese día, muchas emociones juntas para él.

**--**

**_Ains… intentaré actualizarlo todo lo rápido que pueda, aunque seguramente no me leerá casi nadie, no es una pareja muy común, aunque aviso que habrá un poco de narugaa, y un personaje inventado para Kankuro, pensaba en poner a Sakura pero como que no pegan XD también como pareja importante junto al kankugaa estará el sasunaru, con un sasu hiper mega súper celoso XD igual que Kankuro XD estoy emocionada jeje, este puede que lo haga antes porque claro solo me tengo que poner cuando esté aburrida en el pc, los demás los tengo en libreta y es normal que tarde en escribirlos y pasarlos aquí. Ahora estoy terminando el de guíame hacia la luz, puede que lo cuelgue el viernes, así que esperadme un poquito más._**

_**Como último una cuestión, los tres hermanos de Suna tiene los ojos verdes no? Aunque Temari los tiene un poco mas oscuros, pero Kankuro y Gaara los tienen aguamarina, no? Yo creo que sí, a ver si vosotros me podéis quitar la duda. Gracias a quién me deje review, si es que dejan XD**_


	2. Luna llena

_**Ya era hora de que comenzara el segundo capitulo, todavía no se muy bien de que irá ya que lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, nunca planeo nada, sale lo que sale y ya esta jeje. Espero que os guste.**_

**HERMANO…**

**Capi 2: Luna llena**

Gaara caminaba silenciosamente por la calle principal de Suna, mantenía las manos ocultas bajo la ancha e inmaculada capa y su cara enterrada en el grueso cuello del traje. Seguía con pasos tranquilos, avanzando sin atender las miradas que le enviaban los transeúntes que se atrevían a salir tan temprano de sus casas. Pero para su sorpresa, no eran de odio o repugnancia, si no de pena y compasión, en cierto modo no sabía que le ofendía más en su propio orgullo.

Al llegar justo delante de la torre designada al kage, volvió a saltar y colarse por el gran y amplio balcón, donde todos le esperaban, pues sabían perfectamente que esa era la puerta de entrada y salida para los tres hermanos.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia, el consejo seguía reunido en la misma posición del día anterior, como si no se hubieran despegado de sus asientos. Temari suspiraba algo más tranquila que el día anterior y se apoyaba en la cornisa de la ventana, cargando con su gran abanico a la espalda. Por último y algo nervioso buscó a Kankuro, arrugó el entrecejo cuando lo halló en una esquina, conversando tímidamente con una chica, el pelo de esta era tan rojizo como el suyo, sus ojos aguamarina pequeños pero finos y sensuales. La piel de la joven era fina, cristalina y la ropa un poco ligera para sus gustos. Sin intentar darle importancia, avanzó hasta el consejo y cruzado de brazos los miró fijamente, para que comenzaran a hablar.

**-Después de una advertencia, hemos decidido devolverle el puesto de Kazekage y pasar por algo el incidente ocurrido, aún así… queríamos pedirle que a cambio, escolte personalmente a este chica hasta Konoha, la proteja hasta que termine de hacer su trabajo y la vuelva a traer sana y salva. Es una de las modelos más famosas que tenemos en Suna y si le ocurriera algo sería una gran perdida, tanto personal como financiera-,** a la última palabra le dio un poco mas de entusiasmo, recalcando su importancia, **-así que… si lo hace quedaremos todos en paz como en los últimos dos años-.**

La sonrisa segura de la anciana le hizo dudar por un momento de sus intenciones, pero… no le parecía algo duro ni menos que no pudiera hacer en un mes y quitárselo de en medio. Además viajar al país del fuego estaría bastante bien, sobre todo volver a ver a Naruto, le apetecía más de lo que sus facciones demostraban. Kankuro desde su posición pudo notar un cambio en el gesto de Gaara cuando nombró Konoha, no era muy difícil deducir que era a causa de cierto rubio.

**-Muy bien-,** comenzó a hablar, **-eso haré… me llevaré a esa joven y la traeré de vuelta, partiremos ahora mismo-,** informó alzando una mano y con una señal hacer que la ojiverde se acercara.

**-Eso no es todo-,** sorprendido el kage ascendió su cabeza para observarlos, **-también llevará consigo a sus dos hermanos, son necesarios para protegerla-,** esta vez habló el anciano de su lado, mantenía la misma sonrisa siniestra que la portavoz que intervino antes.

**-Me gustaría dejar aunque fuera uno aquí, por precaución-,** estaba más que claro, no hubo forma más simple de demostrarle su desconfianza.

**-Si así lo desea, tendría que quedarse Kankuro-sama, es el más débil de los tres-.**

El castaño se enfureció, ¿él el más débil? ¿Pero que decía ese viejo? ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando? Antes de que pudiera quejarse, Gaara lo interrumpió, hablando con voz fría y un poco severa.

**-De acuerdo, los dos irán conmigo, no sé que pretendéis quitándonos de en medio pero… si cuando venga no esta todo como yo lo dejé, esto acabará mal, ¿entendido?-,** el hombre se revolvió en su asiento, una amenaza de boca de el propio Sabaku no Gaara no era más que imponente.

Éste comenzó a caminar, esta vez saliendo por la puerta y seguido por sus dos hermanos y la chica, que un poco impresionada y aterrada por la ajetreada conversación, se agarraba con total confianza al brazo de Kankuro. Era con el único que creía estar segura, aquel pelirrojo le daba verdadero miedo, aunque… tenía que reconocer que eran como dos gotas de agua, casi parecían gemelos, y la rubia la miraba con total sequedad que la hacía temblar.

Salieron al pasillo directo cada uno a su casa, cuando el castaño frenó y le preguntó a la chica.

**-Mitsuki-san (luna llena) tienes ya la maleta hecha, ¿no?-,** la chica asintió, no tendría más de 15 años, Gaara tenía 17, Kankuro 19 y Temari 20, por eso la diferencia de edad también era un gran palo para ella, que parecía totalmente una niña ante ellos, **-bien entonces ven a mi casa, desde allí nos juntaremos más tarde con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?-,** le comentó, notaba que la pobre cobriza estaba algo nerviosa.

**-Vale, Kankuro-kun-,** y se agarró más a su brazo, casi estrujándolo.

En eso el castaño notó la severa mirada de su hermano menor sobre él, observaba la escena sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera hacer algún gesto con la cara, cuando creyó ver suficiente se dio la vuelta y volvió a desaparecer por el camino. Temari casi echando humo por la nariz le pegó un capón al chico en la cabeza, removiéndolo para hacerle el mayor daño posible.

**-¡Uah! Temari, ¿¡que mierda haces?-,** se quejaba, con la mano sobándose el golpe. La niña se apartó, por si se querían matar estar a una distancia considerable.

**-¿¡Eres un baka o te lo haces?-,** regañó, amenazando con sacar su abanico si no veía al instante cambiar la cara de confusión que le había quedado al castaño, **-¿Qué quieres… que el pobre se enfade más de lo que está? Deberías tener más consideración cuando estés frente a él, o por lo menos no hacerle esas cosas para confundirlo!-,** parecía estar muy segura de lo que hablaba.

El marionetista se puso a la defensiva, ¿a que venía eso? Como ella… ella… su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo e intentando disimular todo lo máximo posible, se rascó la nuca, riendo con nerviosismo.

**-No sé a que te refieres, yo ayer no le hice nada a Gaara en serio, tampoco me acerqué a él, ni le abracé, ni le acaricié, ni nada de eso-,** los nervios le traicionaban, ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

Cansada y echándose de nuevo el abanico a la espalda suspiró eternamente, que patético era cuando el asunto concernía al menor.

**-Solo te estás echando tierra encima, Kankuro. Pero de todas formas, lo que tenga que ser será-,** colocó las manos en su cintura y antes de marcharse recordó algo, con un gracioso movimiento de sus cuatro moñitos, se volvió hacia su hermano y le sonrió con maldad, **-ten cuidado con Uzumaki Naruto, seguro que se ha puesto más guapo de lo que ya lo era, jeje-,** reía, solo de ver la cara de idiota que le había quedado al castaño.

**-Eres un bruja, Temari…-,** balbuceó bastante ofendido por la advertencia, con la cabeza gacha y aprentando el puño. Lo vigilaría para que no se acercara a ese rubio más que lo indispensable, de eso se encargaría él, ja.

La linda chica rió y se fue, con un movimiento algo gracioso y excitante para casi todos los chicos que la veían, claro a los que le interesaban las mujeres XD.

**-¿Nos vamos Kankuro-kun?-,** Mitsuki volvió a sujetarse a su brazo, haciendo mecer su cabello rojo fuego dulcemente, observándole después con una mirada ilusionada que brillaba con fuerza.

El joven tragó saliva, joder… sí que se parecían esos dos, ¿sería también su hermana y no lo sabían? Tampoco no le importaría mucho, pero estaba seguro que no lo era. Tuvo que colocar un poco de distancia a ambos cuerpos, ya que con el solo parecido ya se estaba excitando. Dios, sería una enfermedad lo que tenía el pobre Kankuro, ¿era realmente obsesión por su pequeño hermano?

**------**

Hacía un poco más de 15 minutos que Gaara y Temari esperaban a las afueras de Suna, la llegada de esos dos. El pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la grandiosa puerta, sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía una serena expresión en el rostro, aunque el tic de su pie, dando golpecitos en el suelo, demostraba su nerviosismo. Su onee-san ya lo había calado desde que llegaron, así que se colocó a su lado e intentó suavizar la escena.

**-Cof, cof, Gaara te veo algo nervioso, ¿es por ese tal Naruto?-,** llevó las manos a su cintura y volteó a verlo, este no se movió.

**-No estoy nervioso-,** intervino a la estúpida pregunta que le había hecho la rubia.

**-Mmm… entonces… ¿es porque temes que esa chica consiga algo con Kankuro?-,** soltó de soslayo, como cualquier cosa. Al kage le tembló la ceja y paró el movimiento del pie.

Lentamente ascendió su cara, terriblemente arrugada y la miró, fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina. La chica pareció temblar, ¿quién le mandaba a ella preguntar algo así…? si solo quería ayudar, pero… ahora la vida que estaba en peligro era la suya.

**-Joder por fin llegamos….-,** la voz del castaño llamó la atención de los dos hermanos que se volvieron a observarle.

Este llevaba a la linda chica en brazos, parecida desmayada ya que sus ojos daban vueltas sin parar. La ropa de ambos estaba bastante sucia y el pobre marionetista jadeaba cansado.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-,** preguntó Temari, asomándose para ver mejor el estado de la pelirrojita.

Cuando Kankuro levantó la vista para contestar, se encontró con la mirada de Gaara, dios… ¿qué le pasaba a ese ahora? Tenía una de sus más terroríficas expresiones, así que asustado tragó saliva meditando las palabras que decir.

**-Bueno pues… unos fan de esta niña nos persiguieron hasta aquí, se le echaron encima y si no llego a estar allí la hacen trizas, pobre… la fama es demasiado peligrosa…-,** se defendió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, el ojiverde se dirigía hacia la rubia y le habló de forma seca, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia una especie de carro que los esperaba, ya que ellos corriendo podrían llegar a Konoha, pero esa chica se moriría por el camino.

**-Ni temo nada y menos me importa, no vuelvas a insinuar tonterías como ésa-,** y secamente se montó en el vehículo (por llamarlo de alguna forma XD) sentándose en el interior y apoyar el brazo en un lateral, mirando el paisaje para suavizar sus nervios.

El castaño tenía un interrogante en su cabeza, ¿a qué venía esa respuesta? pero… ¿a qué pregunta? Lo otro que vió fue a Temari reír con ganas, ¿pero y esta qué se traía? El pobre chico suspiró y cargando bien a la chica se acercó y se sentaron algo lejos del pelirrojo, vaya que con la mala ostia que traía les mordiera.

**------**

El carro avanzaba despacio, Gaara estaba en la parte izquierda dando alguna que otra cabezada, aún no había recuperado todas las horas de sueño, que le hacían falta a su cuerpo ahora que no tenía el chakra del Shukaku. En el medio y hablando con el conductor que montaba el animal que llevaba la carga, estaba Temari, preguntando sobre si conocía algo de Konoha que fuera una noticia fresca. A la derecha estaba Kankuro, éste reposaba completamente su cuerpo en la superficie de madera, llevaba los brazos bajo su nuca y miraba directamente la Luna, que ahora lucía llena y hermosa, como el día anterior. Mitsuki sentada a su lado y agarrándose las piernas con ambos brazos, variaba la vista del castaño a la Luna y así sucesivamente.

**-¿Sabes algo… Kankuro-kun?-,** éste solo hizo un ruido extraño como respuesta, **-mi nombre "Mitsuki" significa luna llena, me lo pusieron por su forma de brillar, aunque capta la luz del sol, ella resplandece por sí misma, siempre rodeada por gente que la admira, me parece muy bonito, ¿no crees?-,** los ojos de la chica se iluminaban observando el astro.

**-Mmm…-,** se quedó pensativo y suspiró… **-has tenido suerte… mi nombre es algo así como… cuervo… el que vigila… y…-,** miró hacia donde su pequeño hermano estaba durmiendo, echado en el respaldar de madera y dejando que su cabello rojizo se meciera ligeramente por la agradable brisa, tenía una expresión dulce y serena cuando dormía, le hacían ver tan frágil…, **-¿sabes que significa Gaara?-,** preguntó clavando de nuevo sus ojos en la luna.

**-No…-,** dijo moviendo su cabecita de una lado hacia otro, **-de todas formas no me gusta ese chico…-,** lo miró momentáneamente con ojos asustadizos.

**-Pues… significa "amor a la muerte...a sí mismo..." hace un tiempo… hubiera pensado que le quedaba hasta bien, pero… ahora comprendo porque a llorado tantas veces de pequeño preguntando el por qué su mamá se lo puso-,** con un impulso ligero se incorporó quedándose sentado a su lado, **-Mitsuki, mi otöto-kun lo ha pasado muy mal, en tu caso tu nombre queda perfecto pero… él no ama la muerte ni a sí mismo únicamente, sufre internamente por ello, no recojas una idea equivocada de él por su forma de actuar, es solo que… no sabe hacerlo de otra forma-,** le sonrió y la chica desvió sus ojitos a las manitas que nerviosa entrelazaba, ahora le daba lastima ese chico.

**-Tú…-,** tímidamente alzo su cabeza y se echó en el hombro de Kankuro, **-¿le quieres mucho, ne?-,** apretó la tela de la túnica del castaño y se acomodó mejor en su pecho.

Éste subió un poco la capa que llevaba, dejando ver sus pantalones negros y la colocó en el centro de sus piernas, dejando que se recostara tranquilamente contra su cuerpo. La chica se sorprendió para después cerrar lo ojitos y suspirar despacio.

**-Sí… Gaara es la persona más importante para mí…-,** afirmó seguro y ahora más confiado.

En el otro extremo del carro, el pelirrojo abrió un ojo verde y sonrió levemente, después de todo Kankuro siempre estaría a su lado, y aquella niña tonta no se lo arrebataría, su hermano era suyo, únicamente suyo.

**------ **

Naruto corría detrás de Sasuke, que aceleraba el paso para que no lograra alcanzarlo. Enrabietado por el tratamiento que recibía de su compañero, pegó un chillido.

**-¡¡Pedazo de baka, he dicho que te esperes, dattebayo!-.**

De la vergüenza, el moreno frenó, quedando quieto y calmando su respiración para no matarlo. El rubio aprovechó y salió ligero a su alcance, colocándose a su lado y echando a andar ya juntos.

**-No insistas, he dicho que no-,** intentaba mantenerse sereno pero… el kitsune ya estaba por reventarle los nervios.

**-Pero Sasu… llevamos un año viviendo juntos, desde que ocurrió todo aquello, si viene Gaara quiero que se quede en mi casa, pero yo ya no tengo, vivo en tu mansión. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿¡Tanto te molesta que se queden?-,** le gruñía con aquella voz que a veces resultaba demasiado chillona.

**-No entiendo por qué siempre tienes que darle un trato especial a ese de la arena…-,** balbuceó el Uchiha algo mas bajito de lo que solía hablar.

**-¿Quizá porque es el Kazekage y además mi amigo?-,** respondió como si fuera de lo mas evidente. Después observó la carita de afligido que tenía el ojigris y sonrió, colocándose sorpresivamente frente a él, **-Jajaja Sasu, te comportas como mi esposa. Jajaja, ¿estás celoso, mujercita?-,** burlaba, sin darse cuenta que éste se volvía cada vez más rojo entre furia y vergüenza, con la cara apunto de explotar, y le golpeó en la cabeza, tan fuerte como para dejarle atontado.

**-Usuratonkachi…-,** gruñó antes de salir corriendo, esta vez desapareciendo para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Naruto, en el suelo y con lagrimitas fugaces en los ojos, se palpaba el chichón, puso gesto de enfado y se levantó bruscamente.

**-Que carácter tiene este baka, no era más que una broma… aunque…-,** se acordó de algo y sonrió, miró su mano donde un lindo anillo de oro resplandecía, **-solo fue una noche de borrachera pero… él se lo ha tomado en serio… ainss…-**

**S**e llevó una mano a la cara y decidió volver a buscarlo. No pararía hasta encontrarlo, y sobre todo convencerle.

**------**

Ya llevaban tres días de viaje, justo lo que se tardaba del país del viento al del fuego. El carro paró justo frente a los grandes portones de Konoha, y esperaron a que le vinieran a recibir como era debido. El que llegaba era el Kazekage después de todo. Pero los únicos que estaban en la puerta eran un Naruto ansioso, pegando saltos sin parar, y Sasuke, que tenía la mirada desviada a otro lado con cara de pocos amigos. Los cuatro de Suna bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron hasta donde los dos chicos esperaban.

**-Hola…-,** dijeron secamente Kankuro y Temari. El moreno le respondió con una leve mueca en la cara.

**-¡Gaara!-,** gritó el rubio, tirándose sobre el Kage y quedando colgado de su cuello. Éste, un poco sonrojado, le respondió más cauteloso el abrazo y le sonrió de forma fugaz. Posó una mano en el pelo dorado y lo revolvió un poco.

**-¿Cómo has estado, Naruto?-,** su voz era fría, pero dejaba ver un toque de ternura.

Mitsuki se sorprendió y estiró un poco de la manga del castaño, que estaba fijo mirando la escena, conteniendo las ganas de separarlos de un zarpazo. Ésta siguió tirando hasta que consiguió recoger su atención.

**-Kankuro-kun… ¿tu hermano es gay?-,** preguntó dudosa, **-Se le ve muy amable y cariñoso (todo lo que puede) y eso es extraño en él-,** llevó un dedo a la boca, pensando si había sido buena idea decir eso, por la cara que le había puesto el marionetista.

**-Poco me importa-,** cruzó los brazos, y molesto, desvió la vista, coincidiendo con la posición de Sasuke, el cual tenía la misma cara que él. Una sonrisa le vino de repente, ya no tendría que preocuparse entonces.

El Uchiha, intentando tranquilizase se acercó a los dos que mantenían una conversación algo mas animada de lo normal, y sujetó a Naruto del hombro, dejando que el brillo del anillo resplandeciera a Temari, que se quedó mirándolo sin aportar nada.

**-Vamos, ¿no teníamos que alojarlos? Ya hablarás más tarde con él-,** cogió de la mano al rubio y echó a andar. Los demás le siguieron en silencio.

El zorrito puso una mueca graciosa de enfado y desvió el rostro, tirando para que le soltara la mano, y dejando ver a Temari que llevaba un anillo idéntico al del moreno. Aquello sí que le extrañó… Los dos, en el mismo dedo de la mano izquierda, tenían una alianza similar.

Mientras se encaminaban al barrio Uchiha, y más concretamente a su mansión, la rubia no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad. Tenía que saberlo o reventaba.

**-Oye… ¿Por qué lleváis un anillo de matrimonio iguales?-,** suspiró. Ya lo había soltado.

Sasuke dio un pequeño bote y comenzó a ponerse rojo como tomate. Naruto sin embargo, se echó a reír, parándose justo a la puerta de la mansión a contar su fascinante historia.

**-Jajaja, pues fue una noche de borrachera que nos pegamos los dos… ¡Jajaja!-, **todos le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. Por su parte, el peliazul se maldijo por no tener sus normales cuellos altos para poder esconder la cara. Maldito traje nuevo… (ya sabes… kishi tiene la culpa por vestirlo con esa camisa japonesa, que ni idea de cómo se llama y esos pantalones bajo ella XD No tiene cuello, a joderse XD), **-Bueno a ver por dónde empiezo… Nos emborrachamos, nos casamos, y ya está. ¡Eso es todo, dattebayo!-,** dijo animadamente, como si estuviera hablando de cuidar plantas.

Gaara alzó una ceja, _"¿Casados?"_ eso no podía ser… ¿Desde cuándo en Konoha se permitían las uniones homosexuales? Pero… ¿ellos dos con una relación tan íntima? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

**-¿Entonces sois... un matrimonio?-,** preguntó Kankuro un poco ido.

**-La verdad es que no, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con él. Jaja, cuando fuimos a reclamar que había sido un accidente, los papeles ya estaban archivados sin poderlo anular, así que solo nos quedaba el divorcio, pero pasamos… De todas formas hasta que no tuviéramos alguno pareja ¿qué más daba si seguíamos casados o no?-,** rió rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se adentró en la casa. No quería oír ni una palabra más, ese dobe no se daba cuenta que él si lo amaba y por eso aceptó no divorciarse. Pero como era tan… dobe… por mucho que lo intentaba, éste no se daba cuenta de nada. _"Maldito Naruto…"_ pensó.

Fuera, aún donde estaban todos parados y después de quedarse observando como el Uchiha se iba, Temari decidió hablar.

**-La verdad, no entiendo tu razonamiento y menos que él lo haya aceptado. ¿No será que tiene otro pensamiento?-,** como le gusta pinchar a esta chica.

**-Ah, bueno, claro que lo tiene. Sasuke está enamorado de mí, jeje-,** decía como tal cosa, dejando a los demás pasmados. Abrió los ojos extraños por las raras caras, **-Por eso le dije que no nos divorciáramos. Aunque yo no estoy por él… ¡o no me he dado cuenta todavía, dattebayo!-,** seguía con su plática. Para él era el pan de cada día, sin embargo los invitados no daban crédito.

Gaara, con una leve sonrisa se acercó a su lado, se apoyó en su hombro y agachó su vista para clavarla con la azul.

**-Ni comes ni dejas comer, ¿no es cierto?-,** todos le miraron y Naruto agrandó su sonrisa.

**-Eres muy listo Gaara, no sé si quiero a Sasuke, pero lo que tengo claro es que no voy a dejar que nadie le toque hasta que yo no me aclare, jeje-.**

La rubia estaba ahora aún mas sorprendida. El Uzumaki se las traía… Por la mente de Kankuro solo pasaba unas palabras: _"Calculador con apariencia de dobe"._ Y Mitsuki mejor dejaba la mente en blanco y olvidaba todo lo escuchado, para prevenir futuros traumas.

Poco después entraron y repartieron las habitaciones, que con todas las que había no era problema para ellos ni mucho menos. En la planta superior, había dos grandes habitaciones con cama de matrimonio, la de Naruto y Sasuke, con un baño bastante hermoso para cada uno. La otra parte formaba una inmensa terraza donde lavaban y se alojaba una enorme piscina. En la segunda había más habitaciones, todas algo más pequeñas. Cuatro dormitorios, tres baños y un estudio. Y en la baja, estaba en una mitad el salón, el comedor y la piscina, y en la otra el dojo en donde murieron los padres del Uchiha.

La noche cayó sin mucho que hacer. Temari se fue en busca de Shikamaru, que la esperaba para comentarle algo importante. Kankuro pensó que sería bueno enseñarle la ciudad a Mitsuki, ya que estaría cerca de un mes trabajando en ella. Por último, Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke fueron al Ichiraku Ramen, por petición frecuente del kitsune, al cual le hacía ilusión ir con los dos.

Llegando al establecimiento, se sentaron y pidieron. El Kage parecía más humano desde que Shukaku desapareció de su vida, cosa que pudo notar perfectamente el rubio. Esperando que le sirvieran, acercó su mano a la cara fina y cristalina del pelirrojo y la acarició, regalándole una sonrisa.

**-Parece que tu carácter ha mejorado. Por lo menos ahora ya no eres tan frió-,** rozó los mechones rojizos y los deslizó por sus dedos, hasta retirar la mano.

Gaara se mantenía bastante ruborizado. Dos tipos de caricias distintas, dos tipos de sentimientos contradictorios. Antes de contestar observó el cuenco que acababan de poner frente a él, y esperando que los demás separaran sus palillos, él lo hizo también.

**-Naruto… Es gracias a tí, por tí ahora soy así… ¿sabes?-,** el chico rubio lo miró con la boca llena, **-Es la primera vez que pruebo el ramen-,** y en un momento que pareció fugaz dejó entrever una sincera sonrisa.

Naruto quedó ruborizado por la belleza que había mostrado en ese momento, hasta Sasuke, el cual iba a sacar una conversación distinta para no quedar apartado, se sorprendió, y no pudo más que guardar silencio.

**-¡¡Pues entonces, a esta ronda invito yo, dattebayo!-,** gritó dejando todo perdido con los restos que echaba por la boca.

Gaara se limpió toda la cara llena de comida, con mirada asesina, y Sasuke, con un brusco "Usuratonkachi" en la boca, le pegó un capón en la cabeza, dejándole otro chichón bastante llamativo.

Mientras que Naruto con morros se puso a comer, el Kage preguntó algo que dudaba desde que le indicaron dónde iban a pasar su estancia en Konoha.

**-¿De qué forma te han obligado a mantenernos el tiempo que estaremos aquí, Uchiha?-,** no tenía nadie que decirle la firme oposición que habría puesto el moreno.

**-Yo se lo pedí, pero no me hizo caso, hasta que…-,** Sasuke le achuchó la cara hacia el cuenco de ramen para que callara, mientras el rubio pataleaba graciosamente.

**-Este dobe, como no consiguió convencerme, le pidió ayuda a la vieja borracha y ludópata que tenemos por Hokage. Cómo le encanta joderme la vida, me lo mandó como misión y no me pude oponer-,** comentó masticando cincuenta veces los fideos antes de tragarlos.

El de la arena echó una risita que sorprendió a sus compañeros y siguió comiendo.

**-Curioso…-,** fue lo único que añadió mientras seguía sonriendo levemente.

**------**

_**WoW Kanku defendiendo a Gaa, que potito ains…. Ahora Naruto y Sasuke están casados, no me invento mas gilipolleses porque no puedo XD y eso que solo tienen 17 años, eh? Pero bueno ahí queda XD. Que pensáis de Mitsuki? Demasiado ñoña e inocente? Bueno… una especie de Naru en femenino jeje, pero me esforzaré por darle un poquito mas de personalidad. Los ojos supuestamente y ya informada los tres los tienen verdes, lo que pasa que a Temari se los ponen algo mas azulados, después a Gaara aguamarina, y a Kankuro al tenerlos chiquititos se le ven bastante oscuros, pero bueno los tres los tienen verdes jeje. Que mas… mmm… ha si, en este fic aunque la pareja principal es el kankugaa, voy a meter las que mas me gustan, el narusasu y el shikaneji, si… se me va la olla de una forma impresionante, pero ya que apostamos por un fic raro, vamos a por todas jojojo, un poquito de apoyo no se desprecia XD**_

_**Ahora a contestar review:**_

**Kyleru:** _Morbosos? Yo pretendía ser tierna, jo UU. Bueno ya se han podido ver un poquito de celos, aunque todos de Gaara y de Sasuke, no creía que quedaría tan molón ver celoso a gaa-chan aunque también pondré a Kanku tiempo al tiempo jeje. Kakashi tirándole los tejos a Kanku-chan dios mío que miedo XD me lo pensaré, las ideas no las descarto jeje. Creo que todavía queda para que Kanku desvirgue a gaa, pero bueno me seguirás leyendo hasta entonces, ne? Espero que si, y que te haya gustado este capi también, besitos para ti, lindo. _**Chus:** _Muchas gracias, contigo nunca tengo duda, se que siempre me vas a apoyar en todo lo que escriba, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, te lo juro. De verdad que quedan bien? Me alegro que también te lo parezca, solo había que darle una oportunidad jeje. Este no es tan tiernón, es más explicativo y basado en principio de celos enfermizos, a parte de alguna que otra inmensa paranoia XD Gracias por leerme, besitos muakk. _**Marizza:** _bueno por ahora no pasará mucho entre ellos, aunque siempre con sus puntitos tiernos, Temari lo sabe todo sin que se lo digan, se lo cosca ella sola, jeje, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, besitos._** Afuchar3:**_ demente? Arigato por el piropo XD pero al final te gustó, ne? Jojojo me alegro, tirada en las mejores partes? Es que si consumo su amor, entonces no hay dudas, si no las hay tampoco los celos, y eso no puede ser XD, gracias por leerme linda. _**Nyamo:** _jaja tampoco es para tanto chica, pero me llegaste con las dos parejas, esta y el shikaneji… y mira las incluyo ambas en el fic, jeje, muchas gracias por considerarme tantas cosas para ti XD sin pensar mal por supuesto, la dedicación por nada chica, arigato por tu review, nos vemos. _**Aidiki-chan:** _si eso es verdad, Gaara tan inofensivo y Kanku aprovechándose de las circunstancias, ainss que pervertidillo XD si que habrá un poco de narugaa, también narusasu, y me estoy pensando el kakakanku XD nada es broma, son cosas de kyleru que me da cada ideas que para que XD Ah por cierto! Me encantó que me secuestraras, me lo pasé de puta madre contigo linda, "el pollo con una pata, el pollo con la otra pata, el pollo con las alitas, el pollo con la colita, ahora tu!" adió que bien me ha quedado XD, venga xao preciosa y muchas gracias por el review. _**Mizu No Megami:** _bueno Kanku esta claro que es Kankuro no? ea bueno… si lo sigo linda, que tengo 11 muajaja máxima felicidad XD Me imagino a Sakura con cara de sádica violando a Kanku-chan XD oh dios que imagen XD quita, quita conciencia maldita, borra esa imagen de mi mente antes de que me quede imposibilitada mentalmente XD. Si también me ha gustado eso de poner a Gaara celoso, la verdad que queda mejor XD pero bueno habrá de los dos. Por lo del sasunaru será morboso, mucho porque pondré un Naruto de lo mas pervertido y calculador, será al final un narusasu XD si creo que será narusasu XD, venga besitos linda, gracias por el review. _**Kotoko Hyuga:** _Ok, me has cogido la idea perfectamente, me gusta mucho el narugaa pero… con Kankuro queda mas realista además que así puedo poner también narusasu, y si… yo creo que Gaara es mas delicado que seme súper macho todo poderoso. Que va Temari no es molestia, si al final los ayuda jeje, bueno lo hace desde un principio, espero que captéis mi idea. Si prometo que lo seguiré, este correré más porque lo hago directamente del pc XD por eso. Los demás me tomo mi tiempo y tal…. De verdad me dejarás un review en cada capitulo? Eres un sol mi reina, besitos y gracias. _**Medussel:** _que bien que te guste, bueno el narugaa no sería lo suficiente explicito para estropear nada, solo es para dar celos, aunque después cada unos estará siempre con su pareja, no te preocupes. Kankuro con Kiba? Creo que mejor lo dejo con Mitsuki, me gusta ese personaje inventado XD, gracias por el review. _**Kayri:** _que no has puesto un fic kankugaa por vergüenza? Takuto (amor no correspondido XD) baja del cielo y pégale a esta XD. No me seas tonta y cuélgalo sí? yo lo leeré, te lo prometo. Bueno entiendo que te guste el kankugaa pero de manos de una buena escritora como yo? Pero si no valgo un duro, anda si pegas una patada y salen mejores que yo a motones jeje. Bueno no es que Kanku y gaa estén separados, pero les costará juntarse XD Tu un besito lo llamas infidelidad? Y si no están juntos también? Jeje bueno no creo que haya más que eso. Por supuesto que no me importa que me llames nena, si en cierto modo las confianzas y las formas tiernas de hablar me encantan linda XD. Por lo de los ojos, me han dicho que los tres lo tiene verdes, bueno yo los pondré así y ya esta XD, claro que lo leeré, cuando lo cuelgues me mandas un avisto a mi correo, ok? O un privado desde tu cuenta de ff a la mía, nos vemos wapa, besos y gracias por tu review. _**Neko-chan lee:** _que no me acuerdo de ti…? tu estas en el foro de MR no? me acuerdo de casi todos los usuarios, y también me suenas de algún fic, no? yo es que los recuerdo por nombre, no por autores, por eso no se. A ver… si es una pareja rara y me alegro que te guste jeje, de verdad te gustó el lima? Pero si fue súper escaso? Lo hice para abrir un poco el apetito jeje, ya que este fic también tendrá una época de celos un poco exagerados, aunque tampoco no creo que sea muy largo, besitos linda, gracias por tu review. _**Rubyshadows:** _bueno pero como veras en este capi no todo el fic es kankugaa, también hay mucho narusasu, un poco de shikaneji y otra pizca de Temari yuri XD aunque pensaba dejarla con otra chica me ha gustado tu pareja, me parece súper rara por eso, como este fic es "el fic raro" XD pues he apostado por ella, venga así ya tienes dos razones para leerlo, el narusasu y el temariino XD anda… también es una forma de agradecerte que me leyeras a sabiendas que no te iba a gustar y gracias también por el review en mía, si quieres que te haga un shojo-ai de alguna pareja que te guste, me documento un poquito y lo hago, te gustaría? Solo tienes que pedírmelo n.n gracias por todo linda._


	3. Los demás

_**Bueno por fin puedo seguir actualizando, poco a poco pero voy a ver que me da tiempo a hacer. Este capi pues puede que os resulte aburrido pero mas o menos es para que la cosa vaya tomando su forma, aunque tantas parejas y eso buff me va a matar XD, son raras pero bueno… esa es la chispa del fic, que todo sea al revés de cómo el mundo lo ve jojojo. Si os gusta el kankugaa no podéis dejar de leer el oneshot que hizo Aleena para mi cumple, de verdad que merece la pena, prometido.**_

**HERMANO**

**Capi 3: Los demás**

Kankuro miró el papel donde llevaba anotado la dirección en la que tenía que llevar a Mitsuki. Ella por su lado no hacía otra cosa que saltar mirando cada puesto de la calle principal, como si estuviera en una feria.

Bufando la agarró de la camiseta negra que llevaba cruzada en el pecho y la arrastró hasta su lado. La pelirroja se quejaba con un rico mohín y al momento ya se había escapado de nuevo. Vuelta a empezar.

**-Mitsuki-chan, en Suna también hay mercado ¿que leches miras?-,** intentó calmarse y orientarse para saber como mierda se llegaba a la calle que había escrita.

**-Es que en Konoha son todos muy guapos, mira ese chico de ahí, el del pelo largo y ojos blancos ¿no me digas que no es lindo?-,** al comentar aquello saltó y se agarró al brazo de Kankuro, señalando descaradamente al joven.

Este no contestó, pues el chico al que se refería no era nada mas ni nada menos que Hyuga Neji, el cual corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, a saber donde, aunque tampoco es que le importa, la verdad.

**-Tienes muy mal gusto con los chicos ¿sabes? Dices que Gaara te da miedo y ahora que el Hyuga es guapo ¿tienes ojos en la cara?-,** gruñó rascándose la mejilla y mirando a alguien apropiado para preguntar y que le indicara el camino a seguir.

Mitsuki sonrió descaradamente y dio tres pasitos hacia atrás, sacándole la lengua y estirándose de un ojo.

**-No todo el mundo tiene que tener el mismo gusto que tu ¿o si?-,** soltó burlona mientras corría y le hacía muecas graciosas para enfurecerlo.

Todas las mujeres que había en los puestos de alrededor se quedaron mirando y sonriendo, algunas atreviéndose con algunas frases _"mira que bonita pareja"_ o _"se llevan de maravilla, que envidia"_ El pobre Kankuro comenzó a ponerse rojo, agachó la cabeza y estrujó el papel en su puño.

**-Cuando la pille la mato-,** gruñó para sí antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

**------**

Temari miró la barandilla que daba al parque, Shikamaru la había citado justo delante de la tienda de vestidos de novia ¿sería eso una señal? Suspirando para tranquilizarse se apretó los cuatro moñitos, se limpió un poco la ropa de tierra por el viaje y echó a andar, terminando la curva y encontrarse de pleno con el sitio escogido.

Cuando llegó se quedó perpleja, no solo estaba ella y Shikamaru, si no que Ino también esperaba, echada en el barandal mientras intentaba mirar al parque y no a lo urbanizado. El chico estaba sentando en el suelo, con la espalda en los barrotes y mirando el cielo, como de costumbre vamos.

**-¿Porque esta ella aquí, Shikamaru?-,** la chica de la arena se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente al chico, que al mirar hacia arriba y ver tanta mujer casi se desmaya.

Ino lo escuchó todo pero no movió ni un solo músculo, siguió como si no fuera la cosa con ella. Sin embargo el pobre Nara suspiró, se rascó la cabeza y se levantó, quedando al lado de su compañera.

**-Esto es demasiado problemático, de todas formas quería hablar con las dos, pero aun no, todavía falta alguien por llegar-,** decía cada palabra lentamente como si hasta eso le diera pereza.

**-¿Alguien más?-,** Temari no se lo creía ¿pero de que iba todo este rollo?

Los pasos de alguien corriendo captaron toda la atención de los presentes que se volvieran para observar como el Hyuga se acercaba, cogiendo aire cansado.

**-Lo siento Shika, pero no pude llegar antes-,** tosió un poco y se incorporó intentando mantener por fin la compostura, **-¿bueno se lo has dicho ya?-,** comentó escrutando a ambas chicas con la mirada.

Ino se volvió hacia el castaño y entre ella y la otra rubia lo acorralaron en la barandilla.

**-¿Decirnos que, Shikamaru?-,** con las manos en la cintura ambas echaban fuego por los ojos.

El pobre miró hacia los lados sin encontrar salida, asustado ante las dos pedazos de mujeres que se lo querían zampar para merendar, le echó una mirada de socorro a Hyuga el cual con cara de malos humos se metió por medio, rompiendo el círculo y quedando frente al pobre Nara.

**-Sigo sin entender como mi padre no se ha suicidado todavía-,** balbuceó con un largo suspiro, ahora sí, detrás de Neji.

Temari señaló al moreno y lo encaró con furia, lo último que quería es que alguien se metiera por medio cuando estaban aclarando las cosas.

**-¡Quítate de en medio Hyuga, tu no tienes nada que ver!-,** ahora se asomó por el hombro de Neji el cual pasaba de ellas olímpicamente y miró a Shikamaru, **-¡y tu! ¡dinos de una vez a cual de las dos prefieres!-,** gruñó apretando el cabo de su abanico con aura asesina. Ino la apoyó con la cabeza, aquello la estaban hartando a las dos.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza ¿Cómo explicaba algo tan problemático? Después de pensar por unos momentos, agarró a Neji por los hombros, dándole la vuelta y dejándolo cara a él. El muchacho sorprendido por la acción ni siquiera supo que decir, las rubias tampoco.

**-Bueno creo que esto es la mejor explicación-,** comentó antes de agarrar al moreno de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él.

Sus narices toparon y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros. El Hyuga respiró lentamente observando esa deliciosa boca que tenía ante él, tragó saliva y ascendió sus brazos hasta el cuello, acariciando levemente la puntiaguda coleta.

**-Shika… yo…-,** podía ser frió, pero el Nara era el único que conseguía aturdido, y sobre todo que su cara se volviera completamente roja. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el roce de su frente se hiciera más íntimo, apegándose inconscientemente.

**-Neji… bésame-,** ordenó Shikamaru, apretando más aquella fina cintura y envolviendo los labios finos con los suyos, en un contacto suave y delicado.

Las chicas miraban la escena, la boca casi se les caía al suelo ¿era verdad lo que sus ojos veían o estaban bajo el influjo de algún genjutsu? Temari estaba paralizada, no sabía si moverse, interrumpirlos, gritar, empujarlos o salir corriendo, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a nada, pues el fuerte chillido que había pegado Ino había sido titánico, pero mas bien de ilusionada que cabreada.

**-¿No me digas que eres gay, Shikamaru? Y nada mas ni nada menos que con Hyuga Neji ¡kya! donde he metido mi cámara, leches-,** se regañaba a sí misma mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su pequeña falda morada.

El ojiblanco se sonrojó retirándose rápidamente de su koi para echar la cara hacia otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con él, también pensando que como Ino siguiera diciendo esas cosas en alto la mataría con sus propias manos. El castaño se rascó la cabeza y se acercó a su compañera de equipo, comentando algunos detalles de su relación que aunque le daba pereza explicar no le venía mal una segunda opinión.

**-Bueno si dejas de chillar te dejo que nos saques unas cuantas fotos sin camiseta y abrazados ¿que te parece? Es molesto verte berrear y más aún si me vas a perseguir por todos lados para sacarme información-,** los zafiros se clararon en los ojos café del chico y brillaron, con pura ilusión, mientras asentía con la cabeza, aunque poco tardó en guiñarle un ojo y hacer una nueva proposición.

**-Trato hecho si también os dais algún que otro morreo y hacéis preliminares-,** nada más de pensarlo casi se le caía la baba. Temari tenía una gotita en la frente, sintiendo un aura extraña acercarse.

**-Ok, Ino, si así dejarás que mi vida no problemática siga su curso, no tengo inconveniente-,** comentó resoplando, sin notar como algo con ganas de sangre se le acercaba por la espalda.

**-¡Shi… ka… ma… ru!-,** gritó Neji con cara muerto y una enorme vena en la frente, **-¿como se te ocurre decir que sí a eso? Y sin mi consentimiento-,** lo agarró de la camisa y sus ojos se encendieron, **-¿¡te crees que somos modelos pornos o algo de eso!?-,** lo único que le faltaba al pobre Hyuga era echar humo por la nariz XD Shikamaru de tantos balanceos estaba medio inconsciente con una sonrisita rara que mejor no describir XD

Temari se dio un golpecito en la frente y echó a andar en dirección contraria, aquello era patético, el único chico que parecía medio normal, en medio de todas las locas que había en Konoha, y ahora resulta que le daba igual ser fotografiado en paños menores ¿A dónde iba el mundo? Con una mano en el pecho y mirando a sol con ojos lagrimosos pidió esperanza para los hetero como ella.

**-¿Si todos son gay que pasa conmigo? mi vida será oscura y tan amargada como el corazón de ese Uchiha ¿terminaré igual de traumatizada? Si me escuchas, envíame a alguien por kami…-,** suspiró y riéndose un poco de ella misma con tanto drama comenzó a andar, hasta que…

**-¡Temari espera!-,** Ino la alcanzó y colocándose delante de ella le sonrió, **-¿ya que no somos rivales en el amor que tal si te invito a comer? ¿Hay algún chisme del país del viento que sea interesante? Si puede ser gay mejor, jeje-, **comentó agarrando sus manos a la espalda.

La chica de cuatro moñitos, miró de nuevo al cielo _"¡cabrón quería alguien, pero a ella no!"_ e inmediatamente después estaba de nuevo con la lagrimas saltadas y pegándose cabezazos con el barandal del puente.

**-¿Por que todo me pasa a mí, por que a mí….?-.**

**-Si sigues haciendo eso te saldrá un chichón en tu hermosa frente, además te estas empezando a despeinar-,** como por arte de magia, Temari se irguió y arreglándose el moñito comenzó a andar a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Después de unos minutos, pensó que podría venirle bien la compañía de la Yamanaka, había un problema que no sabía como solucionar, y puede que ella lo supiera.

**-¿Que pensarías si te dijera que mis hermanos se gustan? creo que han llegado a los besos, pero… son tan orgullosos y…-**

**-¡KYAA!-,** la ojiverde casi se cae al suelo del susto.

**-¿¡Qué mierda pasa ahora!?-,** se volvió hacia su nueva "amiga" encontrándosela en modo "ojos brillitos"

Ino se colocó delante de ella, y siguió contemplándola, Temari tragó saliva, se veía tan mona así… espera… ¿había dicho mona? Necesitaba una buena ducha fría y una larga siesta.

**-¡Me vuelve loca el incesto entre chicos, hay dios, cuéntamelo todo, con pelos y señales!-,** y como una loca la agarró del brazo y estiró de ella, hacia el bar donde la invitaría a comer.

La pobre Temari se dejaba estirar mientras de sus ojos le caían inmensos lagrimones, _"¿pero que he hecho yo para merecer esto?"_ ToT

**------**

Kankuro miró la hoja y la placa de madera que había en la puerta, no podía ser cierto ¿pero que clase de trabajo le habían encomendado a esta enana? La chica con un dedito en la boca y sus enormes ojos verdes mirada la casa, no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, justa para vivir una familia cómodamente. Se asomó por la verja de madera y observó un pequeño camino de piedras que conducían a la puerta principal de la casa.

**-Venga, vamos a entrar ya ¿no, Kankuro-kun?-,** la chica antes de escuchar la contestación ya se había abierto paso, arrollando la verja y corriendo de piedra en piedra.

El pobre castaño simplemente la siguió, hastiado por la impulsividad de Mitsuki, se parecía físicamente a su hermano, pero en el carácter sería más bien un Naruto 2. Cuando iba a llegar a su alcance, un hombre salió al escuchar el alboroto, quedando parado frente a los dos.

**-Hey, habéis llegado antes de lo que tenía previsto ¿no?-,** se rascó el cabello plateado y curvó una línea en su máscara.

La pelirroja quedó fascinada por aquel hombre, era totalmente atractivo, solo llevaba unos pantalones finitos y su torso pálido estaba totalmente descubierto, Kankuro le dio un codazo para evitar que empezara a echar babas por todos lados.

**-Bueno, aquí te traigo a Mitsuki-chan, aunque… Kakashi-san ¿usted que tiene que ver en este trabajo?-,** la forma pervertida en que mirada a la pequeña le estaba haciendo perder los estribos ¿pero como podía ser aquel tipo tan pervertido? aun se planteaba la posibilidad de que la violara si la dejaba sola con él.

Hatake, siguió inspeccionando a la jovencita sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de Kankuro, la agarró de una muñeca y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mientras la admirada. Asentía rápidamente con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo con algo que solo él sabía.

**-Bien, bien, harás un excelente papel, estoy segurísimo de ello-,** se tocó la barbilla pensativo, **-puede que necesites un poco de relleno en el pecho pero ya esta-,** seguía observándola de una forma totalmente descarada.

Mitsuki no entendía lo que quería decir, el chico de Suna por su parte, estaba a punto de pegarle un buen puñetazo a aquel pervertido del demonio. Después de soltar un gruñido amenazador para que el peliplateado lo mirara, cosa que consiguió pero sin mucha atención, apretó los puños y se adelantó dos pasos, hasta quedar frente a él.

**-Hasta que no me diga que tienes que ver con todo esto, no dejaré a Mitsuki-chan sola con usted ¡cualquiera sabe lo que le vas a hacer!-,** curvó algunas arrugas en su frente y le dejó ver una gran desconfianza.

**-Ah, bueno, esta chica ha sido contratada para ser la protagonista de la película Icha Icha Paradise, yo tengo el papel masculino, creo que haremos una buena pareja-,** la pelirroja asintió entusiasmada, no todos los días se tenía un papel con hombres tan guapos como ese, sin embargo a Kankuro algo no le cuadraba.

**-Pero… eso es una colección de libros porno ¿porque le habéis puesto el mismo nombre?-, **estaba aun pensando cuando la arruga de la máscara creció ampliamente, curvando su ojito en una mueca de lo mas pervertida. Entonces entendió, negó con la cabeza y escondió a la pobre jovencita detrás suyo, **-no de ninguna manera ¿pero como quieres que Mitsuki-chan actúe en una película porno contigo? ¡por kami si tiene la edad de mi hermano! ni hablar, me niego-,** decía mientras cada vez mas se echaba hacia atrás, tenía que sacarla de allí como fuera.

Sin embargo no fue Kakashi quién los detuvo, si no la misma Mitsuki, que se aferró del cuello de Kankuro y le susurró al oído descaradamente.

**-Para llegar a donde estoy, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas de estas, y soy bastante buena, cuando quieras lo probamos, jeje-,** y con una inmensa sonrisa corrió hasta sujetarse del brazo de Kakashi, **-nos vemos esta noche, Kankuro-kun, ven a recogerme, hasta luego-,** le guiñó un ojo y cerraron la puerta después de entrar los dos a la casa.

Allí aun sin poder procesar todo lo ocurrido estaba el castaño, suspirando se pasó una mano por la cara ¿creía haber entendido bien lo que le había dicho Mitsuki? Y él que pensaba que sería una chica indefensa e ingenua, si, definitivamente se le parecía mas a Naruto de lo que pensaba, a primera vista engañaban, por dentro era un zorros y nunca mejor dicho XD Sin más que hacer parado allí, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al Ichiraku donde supuestamente habían llevado a su hermano a comer. Paró sus pasos y tocó el árbol que había en la puerta de la casa de Kakashi, aun los recuerdos de hace unos días le martirizaban, su hermano gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, aquella boca cálida y sensual abrirse escasamente para suspirar de aquella forma enloquecedora, aquel cabello cobrizo pegarse a su frente por el sudor, era realmente exquisito, y ahora él… se miró la entrepierna, tenía un nuevo problema UU.

**------**

En el Ichiraku se encontraban los tres, sentados mientras comían pacientemente su bol de ramen, claro todos menos uno, el cual ya llevaba cinco raciones. Naruto se dejó caer en el taburete y se palpó la barriga, por fin estaba harto. El pelirrojo lo observó de reojo y arqueó una sonrisa, le encanta la espontaneidad del zorrito, sin embargo cuando el Uchiha terminó dejo los palillos sobre el cuenco y se giró hacia el lado donde estaba sentado el rubio.

**-Comes como un cerdo, si no fuera por mí que te hago verduras y cosas saludables hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo, dobe-.**

Naruto iba a protestar cuando el kage se reposó un poco en él, sin saber que pasaba lo miró y lo primero que sintió fue como una servilleta le limpiaba los restos de comida que le quedaban en la boca, por supuesto quién manejaba el papel era Gaara, que con la mayor de las delicadezas terminó lo que estaba haciendo para retirarse como si nada. El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero finalmente sonrió abiertamente y se lo agradeció mientras echaba el taburete de adelante hacia atrás.

**-Me ha dado un poco de vergüenza y eso que yo no tengo, jeje-,** se rascó monamente la nuca, justo antes de abrir los ojos y girarse hacia el moreno, **-Sasuke nunca me ha limpiado la boca, es un soso-,** se quejó intentando parecer inocente, aunque muchos ya lo habían calado, sabían que lo hacía para molestar.

Sasuke simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, después acercó su pecho a la barra y apoyó los codos, mientras estos a su vez se adherían a su barbilla. Sonrió, pero una sonrisa llena de tristeza, de dolor, cerró los ojos y se calmó, no podía permitir que los comentarios hirientes de su rubio lo molestaran. Aunque no fue eso lo que mas le irritó.

**-Bueno Naruto, si te quedas a mí lado, yo si puedo limpiarte la boca todos los días, y todo lo que me permitieras-,** Gaara le seguía el juego, no estaba interesado en el rubio de esa manera, pero le gustaba hacer sufrir al Uchiha, además que la cara de corderito que tenía era para verla. Con el mayor descaro y viendo como los dientes del moreno rechinaban por no poder defenderse, le agarró la carita a Naruto y se acercó un poco a su boca, casi rozándola, **-¿nos vamos a dar una vuelta y dejamos a este amargado aquí emborrachando sus penas?-, **dejó que sus finos dedos blancos se resbalaran por la morena piel hasta que la mano cayó y siguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Uzumaki entendía desde el primero momento que no iba en serio, que solo quería joder a Sasuke y eso le gustó, le hizo ilusión tener un aliado para machacar el orgullo del moreno. Disfrutando de su oportunidad, saltó sentándose en las piernas del kage, el cual estaba vuelto hacia su dirección, y le agarró del cuello, en un enorme abrazo.

**-¡Siii! Me apetece mucho tener unos cuantos momentos a solas, así podremos practicar lo que se nos quedó pendiente cuando estuve por última vez en Suna, jeje-,** y sin mas empezó a acariciar lentamente, las ya pequeñas, ojeras que tenía el pelirrojo, admirando como de bello quedaban sus ojos sin ellas.

Sasuke se levantó haciendo un ruido bastante grande y quedó a las espaldas de los dos, tenía una fuerza bastante considerable ejercida en los ojos y sus puños aplastados por completo. Tenía que acordarse de respirar tranquilamente o su corazón explotaría de la velocidad con la que bombeaba, podía sentir las venas de sus frente latir con violencia, estaba llamando a todo su autocontrol para no machar a ese estúpido zorro.

**-Naruto, mientras estés casad-. **

**-Si te molesta lárgate baka, nos estas molestando-,** Naruto contestó sin darse la vuelta, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, disfrutaba verlo así, pero algo por dentro le decía que estaba mal, sin embargo, una caricia que Gaara le dedico con su mejilla, le quitó esa sensación, volviendo de nuevo a abrazarse a su cuello y decirle cosas que parecían insinuaciones al oído.

Ya el Uchiha no estaba furioso, creía que la batalla estaba perdida ¿porque perder tiempo cuando sabía que no conseguiría nada al final? Suspiró y le dedicó una triste mirada. El kage se retiró un poco, el no esperaba esa reacción, si hubiera sabido que reaccionaría así nunca hubiera empezado esta burla, Naruto parecía temblar, pero no de angustia si no mas bien de goce, verlo hundido era un delicia para sus oídos, y todos por que el zorro no le hacía caso, ese era el mejor de los gustazos.

**-Bien, si eso quieres lo haré…-, **Sasuke se dio la vuelta y decidió salir del establecimiento, pero antes de que terminara de levantar la pequeña cortinita algo se le echó encima, abrazándolo del cuello y resbalándose para quedar agarrado a su brazo, **-te he dicho millones de veces que no hagas eso…-,** no quería gritar, tenía que controlarse, autocontrol, autocontrol…

Los otros dos chicos se giraron para ver que pasaba y pudieron ver como algo rosado salía por el hombro del Uchiha, parecía estar a gusto mientras se pegaba a él. Gaara dejó escapar un quejido cuando sintió las uñas de Naruto clavarse en su hombro, sorprendido agachó la cabeza para verlo, este mantenía la vista fija en su capa de kage blanca mientras sus ojos temblaban al igual que su labios, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no saltar encima de su compañera de equipo.

**-Naruto ¿estas bien?-,** le ascendió la barbilla para que lo mirara, encontrándose de repente con una enorme sonrisa, el kitsune se quitó de encima del pelirrojo y volvió a su taburete, observando como Sasuke y Sakura volvían a entrar en el Ichiraku.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-,** gritó mientras que con una mano saludaba y con la otra se agarraba al asiento, **-¿quieres que te invite a ramen?-,** y como segunda arma siguió sonriéndole dulcemente.

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco pero negó con la cabeza, apretó el bazo del Uchiha más contra su pecho, hacía que se intentara retirar mientras ella lo empujaba contra sí. Sasuke gruñó.

**-Agradezco la invitación, aunque me sorprende que "tú" me invites a "mí" a ramen jeje, pero bueno, Sasuke-kun ha aceptado ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, así que nos marchamos ¿verdad?-,** se inclinó y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla, el moreno retiró la cara y volvió a gruñir molesto. Odiaba cuando Sakura estaban en plan pegajosa, aunque ahora que lo pensaba hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, aun así la prefería a quedarse a ver como esos tortolitos se metían mano el uno al otro.

**-¡Pero Sakura-chan, si te invito yo! Vas a rechazar ramen ¿por kami, sabes lo que estas haciendo?-,** siguió insistiendo, intentando mantener la sonrisa.

Gaara estaba extrañado, la voz de Naruto se veía normal, sin embargo había algo… se fijó en la mano que mantenía sujeta al taburete, le temblaba y sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza en que lo agarraba, después estaba el tic de su pie, podría hacer una raja en el suelo si seguía así.

**-Naruto… esto… podemos acompañarlos y después irnos a casa ¿Qué te parece?-,** el kage era difícil de intimidar pero eso porque nadie se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser el zorrito cuando se enfadaba, y suplicaba que lograra ir todo como él desea, si no tendríamos que ir mañana de entierro, lastima que Sakura fuera tan joven.

Naruto se volvió para negar tranquilamente la oferta, sin embargo, la pelirosa se adelantó, parecía ansiosa, apresurada por algo. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo, si supiera que tramaba podría intervenir sin tener que darle una buena tunda, por mucha amiga suya que fuera, no era nadie para agarrar a su Sasuke de esa forma.

**-¡No!-,** todo el mundo la miró por el chillido, **-es que… bueno… pensé en llevarlo a un sitio muy bonito que solo quiero que él vea, jeje-,** apresurándose le estiró del brazo e intentó llevárselo mientras el Uchiha volvía a gruñir por quinta vez.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-,** ella nerviosa se volvió a dar la vuelta, el moreno atisbó un poco de esperanza ¿realmente estaba celoso?

**-Lo siento Naruto, pero en serio que tenemos prisa-,** se disculpó, notando como empezaba a sudar, en ningún momento había esperado que Naruto se opusiera a que se lo llevara, creía que era la primera vez que veía el asunto tan caliente.

Naruto se acercó a ellos, saliendo del Ichiraku, Gaara como prevención por lo que pudiera pasar y si tenía que intervenir echó a andar detrás de él, aquello se estaba poniendo feo. El rubio le lanzó un mirada fiera a Sasuke para después sonreírle a Sakura.

**-Ese sitio tan bonito al que quieres llevarle ¿no estará entre tus piernas, verdad, Sakura-chan?-,** la muchacha se sonrojó y levantó el puño para pegarle un buen castañazo, aunque los ojos rojos de Naruto le hicieron retroceder, el asunto empeoraba por momentos, **-yo también quería saber si lo tenías rosa, ¿pero nunca me has dejado verlo, porque a él sí?-,** empezó a reír mientras seguía avanzando hacia la ojiverde, que totalmente intimidada estaba a punto de chocar con la pared que había a sus espaldas.

**-Naruto-,** la voz de Sasuke le hizo volverse y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, **-tu me dijiste que te molestaba, pues ahora eres tu el que sobras-,** el rubio arrugó mas la cara y se mantuvo erguido, controlando su ira, **-primero que no esta bien que trates así a Sakura, aunque sea un poco empalagosa y segundo que yo me puedo ir con quién quiera ¿no? si tu lo haces yo también-,** sin esperar contestación ninguna e intentando que no se le notara los nervios, agarró a la Haruno del brazo y estiró de ella hasta que se chocó contra su pecho, y comenzaron a andar, **-no hables ni te vuelvas, Sakura-,** le susurraba bajito al oído.

Esta asintió y siguió andando como si nada, notaron que el chakra de Naruto se revolvía a sus espaldas, ciertamente impresionaba bastante, de repente se calmó y escucharon una risita, proveniente del rubio, por supuesto.

**-Bien Sasuke-,** habló un poquito más alto por la distancia, que no eran mas de dos metros **-entonces yo le enseñaré a Gaara si lo tengo rubio y el si lo tiene rojo ¿cierto?-,** comentó sujetándose a su pálido cuello y mirándole con sensualidad.

Gaara sintió como su hermano se acercaba, sería malo si veía esta situación, tendría que deshacerse del problema o bien salir rápidamente de allí.

**-Naruto nosotros hemos provocado este problema, porque no habláis sinceramente-,** comentó bajito, solo para que el kitsune le escuchara, este lo miraba como si no hubiera hablado.

Sasuke se había vuelto y miraba la escena, apretaba tan fuerte el brazo por donde tenía cogido a Sakura que hasta que ella no se quejó adolorida no se dio cuenta, se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió observando como Naruto se acercaba demasiado a la boca de aquel idiota de la arena.

**-Naruto, para esto de una vez-,** gruñó el Uchiha, no soportaba más esta aptitud por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo el Uzumaki siguió como si nadie le hablara, si no que ahora se dedicó a acariciarle la mejilla al pelirrojo y seguir acercándose.

**-Te quedan restos de ramen en el labio Gaa-chan ¿me dejas probarlos?-,** de nada sirvió que se echara un paso hacia atrás, porque el rubio ya estaba lamiendo vergonzosamente toda su boca, por supuesto sin terminar en un beso, únicamente pasaba su lengua por los finitos labios, **-¡mmm… muy rico, dattebayo!-,** le cogió los brazos y se rodeó la cintura con ellos, volviéndose para degustar su victoria mientras gozaba de la cara que ponía Sasuke.

El Uchiha, tenía ganas de llorar, si… las tenía pero nunca lo haría, si el quería guerra la iba a tener, vamos que si la iba a tener, ya bastaba de ser sumiso y complaciente con él, no…, tenía que hacerle saber que podía cambiarlo por cualquiera, que no era especial, aunque él mismo sabía que eso era mentira.

Intentando no arrepentirse más tarde, agarró a Sakura de la cintura y la aferró contra sí, comiéndole en un enorme beso toda la boca, introdujo su lengua y se distanció un poco para que desde el exterior se pudiera ver con total claridad como se movían fogosamente. La pelirosa comenzó sonrojarse, mientras hacía esfuerzos por mantener el beso, ya que la saliva de Sasuke la invadía, sin capacidad para retenerla, dejando que resbalara por su barbilla.

De pronto un gruñido se dejó escuchar, helando el cuerpo de ambos, se habían equivocado al hacer eso. Con un movimiento de mano Sakura salió disparada chocando con la pared, su blusa se abrió por el pecho en una pequeña raja que dejaba ver parte de su pecho desnudo.

**-¡Naruto!-,** gruñó Sasuke mientras que Gaara intentaba sujetarlo, pero este solo lo empujó hacia atrás mientras corría hacia el moreno, **-¡espera, espera!-,** tenía que tranquilizarlo de algún modo, pero si eso le había echo a su queridísima compañera Sakura ¿que haría con él?

El rubio ascendió una patada que iba justo hacia la cara de Sasuke, este la frenó sin mucha dificultad, aunque lo que no sabía es que Naruto tenía preparado ese gesto para tener libre acceso a su estómago, donde enterró su mano, lanzándolo con una presión altísima de viento hacia el árbol próximo. Cuando su espalda golpeó con la corteza oscura, un chorro de sangre escapó de su boca, quedándose reposado en él y con los ojos cerrados, intentando respirar.

No tuvo tiempo para reponerse, Naruto ya estaba sentado sobre él y le agarraba bruscamente de cada lado de su camiseta japonesa. Sus ojos volvían a ser azules, aunque el gesto de mala ostia aun no había desaparecido completamente de su cara.

**-¿No quiero que te beses con nadie, entiendes? ¡Lo tienes completamente prohibido!-,** rugió dándole un cabezazo y dejando que ambas frentes quedaran pegadas una a la otra.

-**¿Desde cuando tengo yo que hacerte caso?-,** echó la cara hacia la izquierda para volver a escupir un poco de sangre y después lo miró con vacile, sin dejarse intimidar, si quería pelea, la tendría.

Naruto estaba fuera de sus casillas, lo apretó más contra sí y le gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dejaron.

**-¡DESDE QUE ERES MI MARIDO!-,** agarró el haorí pálido y se lo arrancó, dejándole con el pecho al descubierto.

Sasuke estaba en shock, ¿de verdad lo había dicho? ¿había dicho que eran un matrimonio? Casi le parecía increíble. Gaara corrió y se arrodilló al lado de Sakura parecía estar bien, lo único que tenía era que se le veía completamente el pecho, se quitó su capa de kage, quedando en camiseta y pantalones negros, y se la entregó a la pelirosa, dispuesto a sacarla de allí y sobre todo alejarse de la situación antes de que llegara su hermano Kankuro, del resto que lo arreglaran por ellos mismos.

Naruto acarició el pálido pecho mientras miraba fijamente a su amante, los ojos grises del Uchiha se tornaban profundos, intentando tragarse todo su ser. Sin poder soportarlo más, lo agarró bruscamente por la nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el suave cabello azulado y se hundió en su boca, besándolo con poder, con ansias. Sasuke se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos, por fin lo que tanto había deseado se hacía realidad, el único hombre al que quería, con el que se había casado, por fin reconocía que también lo amaba. Sonrió mientras duraba el beso y ascendió sus brazos, agarrando a Naruto por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacía sí para profundizar el beso, para hacerlo mucho más intenso, lo necesitaba y ahora que lo tenía nunca lo iba a soltar.

Uzumaki pasó las manos por la pálida espalda y lo apretó contra su pecho, intentando separarlo del árbol para que no se hiciera daño (pues anda que el empujón que tu le has dado UU) Abrió la boca y aprovechó el segundo en que sus labios se separaban para introducirle su lengua, inquieta y húmeda, invadiendo toda su cavidad. Para cualquiera el Uchiha podría ser serio y áspero pero en su caso, se deshacía entre sus brazos, como si buscara paz, luz, tranquilidad, cosa que él le entregaba, le dio un último lametón y se separó de él, con una tímida sonrisa.

**-¿Naruto?-,** preguntó Sasuke dudoso, aquella forma de actuar no era propia del rubio.

Este se rascó la cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta, quedando en manga corta, con una mirada molesta hacia los lados se la pasó por los hombros he hizo que se vistiera con ella, para cubrirle el torso.

**-¡Póntela bien, dattebayo!-,** se quejó viendo como únicamente se la dejaba en los brazos.

Naruto se levantó y le rechazó la mirada, se veía totalmente arrepentido, aunque de siempre Sasuke sabía que no podía controlar sus prontos, era una parte que también adoraba e admiraba de él.

**-¿Esto… para que es?-,** preguntó obedeciendo y poniéndose bien la chaqueta naranja y negra, que por cierto le sentaba como un tiro XD

El rubio únicamente se sonrojó y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara del suelo. Sasuke estuvo a punto de negársela por orgullo, aunque cambió de idea al ver las miradas asesinas que le enviaban a cualquiera de las chicas que se giraban a mirarlo, así que por eso era la chaqueta, para que no lo vieran desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sonrió, ahora lo entendía, por fin se había decidido y no dejaría que nadie contemplara lo que le pertenecía, _"realmente adorable"_ pensó.

Al final el moreno se levantó con su ayuda y echaron a andar en sumo silencio, Naruto parecía pensativo, cosa que extrañó al Uchiha, tanto que se paró y le sujetó del brazo para que también se detuviera. El kitsune entendió y achicó los ojos.

**-¿Qué cama crees que sería la mas cómoda?-,** preguntó descaradamente, hasta intentando parecer sumamente interesado.

A Sasuke solo le faltó echar humo por las orejas, comenzó a ponerse rojo, hasta que su cara iba a explotar, dejó soltar un bufido y echó de nuevo a caminar ¿Cómo podría estar pensando ahora en eso?

**-Por supuesto la mía, dobe-,** pronunció despacio mientras intentaba mantenerse ocupado en apretarse más la cuerda morada que lucía en su cintura.

**-Bien, porque te hará falta, jiji-,** rió pervertidamente con una mano en la boca, **-lo pasaremos bien esta noche, sasu-chan-,** sentenció con un caliente suspiró justo en su pálida oreja.

Un escalofrió pareció recorrer todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, volvió a ponerse colorado y aligeró el paso, por los nerviosos y a quién vamos a engañar, por la ansias XD

**-Dobe…-. **

**------**

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego, doce paginitas no están mal verdad? UU aunque me tenéis que perdonar porque no he puesto nada kankugaa, pero para el próximo tengo previsto dos lemon, o por lo menos lo intentaré, este ha sido mas bien narusasu, y se que ha mucha no os gusta, pero a mí me encanta ver a naru así todo posesivo con su Uchiha O flipo XD ahora voy a contentar review jeje**_

_Kayri (Alexiel): _**Una de las mejores escritoras? Que mas quisiera yo UU Bueno los celos de Gaara y Kankuro se verán mas adelante, este capi ha sido casi solo del narusasu y una introducción de las demás parejas jeje. Bueno lo que siente Kankuro por Gaara es amor, lo que pasa que él mismo no lo entiende, siente un profundo cariño por él, y aunque sabe que no es fraternal (porque se le pone dura vamos XD) no quiere admitir de que forma es, es que es difícil de explicar, esta confuso el pobre, siento que en este no haya salido mucho kankugaa pero en el próximo si será casi todo sobre ellos jeje. **_Kotoko Hyuga:_ **Dios una obra de arte, ni mucho menos mujer UU que va UU. Te ha gustado el casamiento de Naruto y Sasuke? Si tiene lo suyo UU anda que se me ocurren cada idea que no veas, sobre Mitsuki, jeje no es tan tonta como parece, que va no UU Sobre lo de Temari, bueno eso del temaino es mas plan caxondeo, es que las pobres rodeadas de tanto gay no les queda de otra XD y sobre el shikaneji, a mi es una pareja que me resulta monísima aunque no desesperes que tanto no salen XD Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews, eres un sol y de pesada nada, escribo gracias a gente como tú, cuidate linda. **_Nyamo:_** Pues este capi hasta tenido shikaneji para un ratito jeje, no han salido mucho pero ya se han metido un buen morreo XD Sobre lemon en el tercero no UU pero en el cuarto tengo pensado dos, y en el quinto creo que meteré algunos limas shikaneji para hacerte feliz jeje, bueno eso tendré que pensarlo, aunque tengo ganas, igual que de temaino jiji. Cuídate tu también preciosa, muak. **_Marizza:_ **Siento tardar tanto un mes y algo, gomen UU, bueno Kankuro se muestra protector con Mitsuki porque le recuerda a su hermano, jeje, pero él quiere a Gaara, se nota verdad? Jeje bueno en este capi no pasa nada entre ellos, pero se nota un poquito como van entrando las cosas jeje, gracias por el reviews linda. **_Aidiki-chan:_ **bueno, bueno lemon o lima pronto, el capi próximo, habrá que esperar un poquito más, pero en este hay una buena ración de celos, no me digas que no? jeje Sobre el casamiento de sasu y naru, bueno eso de los 18 años, joer si viven solos, son ninjas, leches también le vamos a poner límites venga, si tienen años para morir y no para casarse, por dios mujer UU espero que te guste el shikaneji jeje, y el temaino es un poco mas bien cómico que otra cosa jeje, a ver… la canción me la guardo y se la cantaré a mi hermano a ver que le parece XD gracias por el review preciosa muakkk. **_Tabe-chan:_ **No se si llorar o darte un brazo tan fuerte hasta ahogarte, me alegra que te gusta como pongo el kankugaa, y bueno el narusasu es un poco diferente a como normalmente se ve, porque me ha salido a mí de las narices y punto. Bueno muchas gracias por los dos review, te adoro mi niña preciosa y espero verte pronto, ya no me lees, ya no me hablas, hijita donde estas?? Buaa! ToT besitos linda. **_Mizu No Megami15:_ **jaja que tal mi niña? Siempre me confundo con tantos nick que te pones UU, me alegra que te guste el kankugaa y sobre todo el narusasu, es que es raro de cojones, primero están casados y después Naru es súper posesivo, todavía le quedan pasar sus celos, y sobre todo a Gaara y Kankuro, jeje, aunque de esta pareja ha habido poco UU Mikami no mujer Mitsuki XD bueno a mí me da lastima esta chica, pero después es lista, eso ya lo habrás visto en este capitulo, no se que haré con ella, aun me lo estoy replanteando jeje, gracias por el review n.n. **_Chus:_ **Linda no te preocupes si tardas en dejarme review, lo que me importa es que una personita tan mona como tú siempre estés pendiente de mis actualizaciones, me haces inmensamente feliz n.n Bueno Mitsuki es mas espabilada de lo que parece, solo se hace la tonta, como cierto zorrito, que como bien dices, lo he puesto en plan azotador, pero vamos, que poquito mas y se carga a Sakura (nada mentira que solo le rajó la camiseta leches UU) bueno el caso, que me ha encantado este capitulo, adoro a naru macho, lo amo XD y a sasu así, de uke, pero no un uke frágil y sumiso, es mas bien orgulloso y frío, pero sigue teniendo esa cosita que yo adoro, bueno el caso que así es como yo lo veo, y como más me gusta ponerlos, aunque nunca lo hago porque a la gente no le gusta, pero este fic me he planteado hacerlo como yo quiero, y eso voy a hacer, muchas gracias por el review, a ver si este también te gusta, muchos besotes enormes. **_Kennich: _**Bueno en este capitulo Sasuke cree que al final ha conseguido lo que quería, pero se equivoca las cosas no son tan fáciles como parece jeje, y al pobre Kankuro le va a costar mucho más, porque Gaara se las trae el niño, besitos linda. **_Aya K: _** Bueno nee-chan como ya has leído el principio no se que decir, aunque tu review iba bastante bien encaminado, eres la caña tía XD, me alegro que te gustara jeje, y sobre todo que te enganches aunque ahora la cosa esta mala verdad? Ya no son las cosas como antes, pero que se le va a hacer, la gente cambia y ahora la serie de naruto como que no esta en todos su esplendor, a ver si empieza de una vez la segunda temporada, que cada vez falta menos eh? Dos mesecitos y pico tía, jeje, bueno nee-chan cuídate mucho, besines, muakk! **_RuByShAdOw:_ **Me alegro que te guste los del matrimonio, si que es algo cómico pero cada vez se pondrá mas serio, a naru le resbala bueno no siempre UU, pero para sasu es importante jeje, aquí el cabrón es naru, por una vez que lo pongo así jaja. Bueno de celos le queda mucho, esto no ha sido nada, es que un fic amoroso de estos sin celos no tiene chiste, aunque se dice que un buen fic no le hace falta rollos, solo un relación, aunque yo disfruto mas con las chulerías y las demostraciones de amor, en el fondo soy una romanticota jiji. Sobre el Temaino jeje, bueno más bien que una relación violenta es cómica, jajaja, es que me dieron ganas de poner a ino como siempre fan yaoi extrema, y claro pues Temari tiene que contarle, y como a las mujeres nos mata los cotilleos pues ya tienen un acercamiento, no es mucho lo que sale en este capitulo pero algo es XD, espero que te guste, en los otro ya profundizaré un poquito más n.n Sobre si quieres pedirme algo más, eres libre de hacerlo, a mí el shojo-ai no me agradaba pero ahora si, se que es extraño pero estoy mas libre de mente y creo que puedo escribir de cualquier cosa UU, no tengo dificultades por eso, así que si quieres pedir mas mira, hazlo, gracias por leerme, besos. **_Mello´s chocolate: _**El chocolate de Mello? Pero aun existes? Yo creía que ya te habría comido XD que afición tienen en Death Note todos con el azúcar, joer UU, jajaja bueno como veo que te gusta puedes leer un oneshot que tengo de esa serie n.n. Me agrada mucho que gente nueva me lea, espero que también te gustara este capitulo, besos! **_Hohenheim Mx: _**Jajaja tienes cada cosa que para que XD si bueno yo también prefiero el narusasu, SasUKE por una vez no se puede quejar leches ¬¬ y bueno. Gaara y Sasuke no es que se lleven tan mal, en cierto modo, Gaara no se lleva bien con nadie, solo con Naruto y Kankuro, punto XD bueno y con Temari que es su hermanita leches UU, pero ya esta XD Sasuke es un amargado que tampoco le mola nadie solo Naruto y un poco Sakura porque es su amiga. Espero que este capi no te haya disgustado jeje, bueno muchas gracias por el review, besitos n.n **_raven kinomiya: _**Chiquilla tranquila XD gomen por tardar tanto, pero el caso es que no he podido en serio, estoy feliz de que te guste el kankugaa aunque este capi ha tenido poco de ellos, ha sido mas bien narusasu, pero el próximo será casi todo de ellos, prometido, gaara estuvo a punto de morir en el manga, pero al final… ya lo verás cuando lo animen n.n gomen por tardar, espero que te guste n.n**

_**Y después de tres horas y media XD dios en serio, o yo me enrollo mucho en los review o no se que me pasa, dios santo, me duele la cabeza, espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza y el próximo se centrará más en la relación kankugaa y el lemon narusasu, si no se vuelven a pelear antes por supuesto jojojo **_

_**Gracias por leerme chao.**_


End file.
